Noche de secretos
by DANIELA123
Summary: Adrien Agreste llega tarde de la noche solo para encontrarse con la peor sorpresa de su vida. Gabriel Agreste ya esta cansado de esperar a tener los miraculous, no le importara nada para tenerlos en sus manos, ¿que pasará con Adrien? ¿Ladybug podrá ayudarlo? ¿Será conocido el secreto de Hawk moth? .será el momento para revelar las identidades. ( Ladynoir - Adrinette ).
1. La familia Agreste

HOLA, BIENVENIDOS A MI FIC, ES EL PRIMERO QUE ESCRIBO SOBRE LADYBUG, ES UN POCO DRASTICO PERO TENIA QUE SACARME LA IDEA DE LA CABEZA.

Miraculous ladybug, no me pertenece, todo es creación de Thomas Astruc.

Sin más espero que lo disfruten.

Adrien caminó lentamente a su casa, la verdad no tenía muchos ánimos de llegar, su padre realmente se había convertido en una pesadilla, le había prohibido en gran manera las salidas con sus amigos, no le dejaba hacer otras cosas que no fueran actividades que Nathalie había programado en su agenda, solo modelaje, clases particulares, entrenamiento, deberes y más deberes. No había nunca más tiempo para él.

-No puedo soportar más esto – susurro Adrien seguro de que Plagg lo escucharía.

-Ha sido una semana difícil, pero no te preocupes no hay nada que un buen queso camembert no pueda solucionar- mencionó Plagg volando fuera de su escondite – verás que las cosas se mejoraran.

-eso espero – Adrien llegó finalmente a la entrada de su casa, la noche era fría, unas cuantas gotas de lluvia mojaban su rostro, en cierto modo eso le relajaba sentir la lluvia estar afuera, solo quería un poco de libertad; lastimosamente no duró mucho.

-¿Dónde has estado? Se supone que deberías de haber llegado a las 6 – su padre se paró firme en el centro de la puerta – Nathalie me dijo que debías de hacer un trabajo.

-Si, en casa de Nino, nos tomó un poco más de tiemp…

-ESO NO ME IMPORTA, DESAPARECE DE MI VISTA – Adrien se sobresaltó cuando su padre lo gritó de repente, no sabía lo que estaba pasando, salió corriendo a su habitación.

Con lágrimas en los ojos Adrien se acostó en su cama, en realidad no sabía lo que había pasado su papá enserio se había convertido en un monstruo; de su bolsillo sacó su teléfono y observo la última foto que tuvo con su madre, la única que realmente se preocupaba por él, pero realmente eso ya no importa, porque desde hace más de un año, ella ya no estaba con él. Un sollozo ahogado salió de su garganta, Plagg se había quedado a su lado, no era muy bueno alentando pero tampoco podía quedarse a ver como su compañero se derrumbaba en la depresión.

-Sé que la debes de extrañar mucho – Plagg colocó una de sus patitas en su hombro – pero debes de saber Adrien que como tu kwami también me preocupas. Realmente no puedo verte así.

-Plagg gracias pero enserio no puedo con esto, ya ha sido suficiente, mi padre ahora es un monstruo y mi madre no está, realmente me siento como un gato perdido. – Adrien siguió sollozando en su almohada, mientras Plagg se sentaba a su lado, siguió hablándole.

-Sabes, no porque seamos gatos negros significa que tengamos mala suerte – Plagg se esforzó por aminar al chico, quien ahora lo miraba fijamente – verás el hecho que tengamos el poder de la destrucción no significa que tengamos mala suerte; todo esto se resolverá, pero por ahora no puedo dejar que caigas en la depresión, eres mi compañero, y no dejaré que hagas nada estúpido, ¿entendido?

Pocas veces Adrien vio a Plagg comportarse así, no sabía que pudiera ser tan "sensible" , solo creía que se preocupaba por el queso y por dormir, pero realmente estaba descubriendo lo que era verdaderamente su kwami.

-Gracias Plagg, enserio lo apreció mucho.

-Bueno entonces será mejor que vamos a dormir, mañana será un día de escuela – Con eso Plagg apagó la luz y se acercó a la almohada donde Adrien estaba ya conciliando el sueño.

-No dejare que nada te pasé – susurro antes de acomodarse en su hombro y quedarse dormido.

La puerta se abre sigilosamente, mientras sus pisadas se escuchan en toda la habitación, siempre ha sido sigiloso, una mente maestra, un creador autentico e inigualable se adentraba a la habitación lujosa de su único hijo; Gabriel Agreste caminaba en la oscuridad por el lugar, se acercó a la cama donde su hijo dormía plácidamente, sus manos se deslizaron hábilmente hasta donde su mano derecha descansaba cerca de su rostro. Se veía tranquilo, pero triste a la vez. Gabriel sabía que todo iba a cambiar pronto, pero por el momento solo necesitaba el anillo, su mano alcanzo la de su hijo, justo cuando estaba por hacer su movimiento sintió un piquete en su mano.

-ADRIEN DESPIERTA, CORRE – Plagg mordió la mano del señor Agreste, no iba a permitir que tomara su miraculous.

Gabriel agitó la mano fuertemente tirando al kwami al suelo.

Adrien se despertó extrañado, sorprendiéndose no solo por el grito de advertencia de Plagg sino también por ver a su padre en su habitación con su mano un poco sangrante.

-ADRIEN CORRE, VAMOS – Apuró Plagg desesperado sabiendo las intenciones de Gabriel.

-¿Papá? ¿Qué sucede? – Adrien preguntó a una distancia moderada, protegiendo su mano de cualquier movimiento inesperado.

-Dame el miraculous Adrien , hagamos esto por las buenas – Gabriel se acercaba lentamente mientras Adrien retrocedia, él se negaba a entregárselo, su paciencia se estaba colmando – Lo repetiré una vez más, ENTREGAME ESE ANILLO..

Adrien ya estaba en la esquina de la habitación no había forma de huir , su padre se acercaba cada vez más, pero no le iba a entregar su anillo, jamás lo haría.

-NO, NUNCA TE ENTREGARÉ EL ANILLO –Adrien llamo rápidamente a Plagg y se transformó en el famoso superhéroe que todo parís conocía.

-Así que quieres hacer las cosas difíciles, Nooro, Alas oscuras, elévense – Cat noir estaba paralizado mientras observaba como su padre se convertía en el peor supe villano de parís, todo este tiempo el hombre que estaban intentando atrapar y derrotar era su propio padre.

-Así que haremos esto por las malas, ¿verdad, hijo? – Hawk moth, se reía frívolamente mientras observaba como su propio hijo en su transformación se desmoronaba por dentro. Adrien tuvo nauseas al escuchar a Hawk moth decirle hijo, su padre, en realidad era un monstruo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué atemorizas a todos? ¿Por qué haces todo eso?, tomas a gente inocente y los conviertes en tus sucios esclavos – Adrien ya no podía contener sus lágrimas, enserio fue un golpe demasiado bajo de parte de su padre.

-tengo mis razones, ahora por tu bien se un buen chico y dame el anillo del gato negro.

-JAMÁS, NUNCA ESTARÉ DE ACUERDO CON TODO ESTO – Cat noir se abalanzó sobre Hawk Moth, en realidad ya no lo veía como su padre, era un demonio, todo este tiempo lo ha sido.

Hawk moth reacciono rápidamente y sacó su bastón para cubrirse del ataque de Cat noir, en realidad se sorprendió al sentir la fuerza del ataque de su propio hijo, realmente iba a ser una batalla difícil, pero él no podía perder.

-Adrien veo que eres muy fuerte, no tienes por qué luchar en contra mía, únete a mi – Hawk moth mencionó mientras desviaba el otro ataque.

-Nunca me uniré a ti, Ladybug es mi compañera, siempre será así

-Eres un completo inútil, me avergüenza tenerte como mi hijo, con razón su madre desapareció, eres una desgracia – fue suficiente para derrotar a Cat noir.

El chico se quedó mirando fijamente a su padre, las lágrimas volvían a inundar su rostro, realmente su corazón estaba ahora destrozado, no podía tolerar más al que alguna vez llamó papá. Adrien estaba dispuesto a darlo todo, a derrotar a su padre. Pero las fuerzas se habían ido, no podía sentir su cuerpo, en realidad estaba paralizado. Ahora se veía como un niño chiquito al que le han castigado.

Gabriel se acercó rápidamente, y de la parte de atrás de su traje sacó nada más que un cuchillo, con un rápido movimiento apuñalo a su hijo, quien ahora dejaba salir todo su aliento.

Hola de nuevo, espero les haya gustado el capitulo , puedes dejar cualquier comentario, sugerencia, todo es bienvenido. Pronto subiré el otro capitulo, será un fic corto, pero sustancioso. Byeee :)


	2. Noche de París

Hola a todos de nuevo, gracias por sus comentarios y por seguir este fanfic. Aquí esta el otro capitulo. Sin más espero lo disfruten.

Gabriel se acercó rápidamente, y de la parte de atrás de su traje sacó nada más que un cuchillo, con un rápido movimiento apuñalo a su hijo, quien ahora dejaba salir todo su aliento.

Cat noir se dejó caer de rodillas abrazando su estómago que ahora estaba empapado de sangre, se sentía demasiado débil, su cabeza solo daba vueltas, estaba demasiado mareado, sus ojos repletos de lágrimas, su corazón destrozado, enserio no le quedaba nada por lo que luchar; Cat cerro los ojos esperando el siguiente golpe del que alguna vez llamo papá, pero no llegó.

-Te dije que no quería hacerlo por las malas hijo, pero dada tu incompetencia, no tuve opción – Gabriel se arrodillo ante Adrien quien seguía mirándolo fijamente pero no tenía sus fuerzas, cada vez se debilitaba más – Creo que tomaré lo que es mío – El famoso diseñador cogió la mano donde estaba el miraculous del gato negro.

-No te atrevas a… hacerlo…. JAMÁS TE DARÉ EL MIRACULOUS –Adrien sacó fuerzas de donde no tenía y con un movimiento rápido le pegó una fuerte patada a Hawk moth, este se intentó levantar rápido para perseguirlo y seguir con su plan, pero lastimosamente Cat noir ya había desaparecido en la fría noche de París.

…

Cat noir saltaba por los tejados lo más rápido que podía, afortunadamente para ser un gato era muy veloz; no tenía la menor idea de a dónde dirigirse, sus pensamientos estaban descontrolados, Hauk moth, su padre, la mención de su madre, su miraculous. Todo era un terrible desastre.

La lluvia se hacía cada vez más fuerte, no se veía a nadie por las calles, todos están en sus casas descansando, pasando su tiempo en familia… una familia, en realidad Adrien no conocía lo que era una verdadera familia. Su madre desapareció y su padre es un monstruo. No había lugar para este pobre gato abandonado a la media noche.

Sin ser consiente de a donde se dirigía, Cat noir llego a la famosa torre Eiffel, su cuerpo ya no resistía más, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre y la lluvia no es que ayudara mucho con la situación. Cat noir se dejó caer a un lado de una estructura de metal, no estaba completamente cómodo, pero eso no importaba, ya nada importaba, solo quería estar lejos de casa.

Plagg dejó caer la transformación, ya no soportaba más; el pequeño gato negro también había recibido no solo el golpe cuando Gabriel lo arrojo, sino también la apuñalada que vino después. Pero eso no importaba para Plagg, su prioridad era asegurarse de que Adrien esté bien.

-Estas muy frio, y soltando mucha sangre, Adrien necesitamos ayuda – dijo Plagg revoloteando por todo el lugar. No había forma de calmar al pequeño gato negro, un susurro débil llego a sus orejas.

-Plagg… creo – Adrien fuen interrumpido por un furioso ataque de tos, su cuerpo ya no resistía más.

-Sshhhhh , no te esfuerces Adrien Iré por ayuda – Plagg iba a salir volando ya tenía en mente a alguien que le podía ayudar, pero fue detenido una vez más por la voz de Adrien.

-Plagg por favor – Adrien agarro su anillo y lo colocó en frente de Plagg – Por favor consigue otro Cat noir ….. Será de mejor ayuda para Ladybug – Otro ataque de tos con sangre salió de la boca de Adrien, cada vez estaba más mal.

-Ni lo digas chico, tu eres el elegido para ser Cat noir, y no voy a dejar que te rindas de esta manera – Plagg se acercó al anillo y lo volvió a poner en el dedo de Adrien – Ahí está mucho mejor.

Adrien sonrió débilmente, mientras cerraba los ojos, su cuerpo era frio y temblaba violentamente. Plagg se apresuró a su pecho, y se aseguró de que sus latidos continuaran; Para su satisfacción así era, pero no podía tomar más tiempo necesitaba encontrar ayuda urgente. Con una suave caricia en la frente de Adrien, Plagg salió volando del lugar, no sin antes voltear a ver al chico.

-Por favor, Adrien, aguanta, haré todo lo que sea necesario para que estés bien. – En la fría noche de Paris el Kwami desapareció.

….

-Vamos Marinette, ya esta tarde, y mañana hay escuela – Tikki volaba alrededor de la chica que estaba totalmente concentrada en su nuevo trabajo.

-Ya voy Tikki, solo unos detalles más – Marinette se había comprometido con Myléne para realizar un tejido con el logo de la banda favorita de Ivan, "Los aplasta cráneo zombi", era un regalo para su cumpleaños el cual sería dentro de dos días. – Ya casi termino, creo que realmente le va a gustar.

-Hiciste un buen trabajo Marinette – Dijo Tikki eufórica, volando para ver el resultado del trabajo – Creo que Iván quedará sin palabras.

-Gracias Tikki, bueno ahora sí creo que voy a…

-PLAGG – Marinette se sobresaltó cuando su kwami voló rápidamente a la ventana – Plagg ¿Qué te pasó?

Marinette observó la escena totalmente sorprendida, era la primera vez que veía al kwami con forma de gato, no era una escena muy agradable de ver; El nuevo Kwami se veía cansado, devastado, sus orejas caídas, sus grandes ojos verdes casi apagados, esto ya empezaba a ser preocupante, y no solo por el hecho de que Tikki estaba desesperada al lado de su compañero.

-Ladybug tienes que ayudarnos, es urgente – Plagg ahora estaba en la cama de Marinette junto con Tikki quien le había traído una galleta para recuperar su energía.

-Eres el Kwami de Cat noir – Fue lo único que Marinette pudo decir en esos momentos. Plagg volvió a repetir la súplica.

-Si lo soy, pero no hay tiempo, Cat noir está en grave peligro, no hay nadie más que tú que pueda ayudarlo – Plagg intento volar pero ya no tenía fuerzas para nada, se veía totalmente destrozado.

\- Marinette, hay que irnos ahora, esto enserio es urgente, un kwami no se aparece a otro elegido si no es cuestión de vida o muerte.

Marinette no esperó más, en pocos segundos ya estaba lista con su transformación y con un botiquín de primeros auxilios. Plagg se acomodó en el botiquín, ya que no tenía fuerzas para volar.

 _-Por favor Cat noir, resiste, no sé lo que pasó pero vamos a resolverlo los dos –_ Ladybug saltaba ágilmente por los edificios, Plagg le mencionó que su compañero estaba en la Torre Eiffel, no tardó mucho en llegar al lugar.

Plagg había aprovechado el viaje para comer la galleta que le había ofrecido Tikki, la verdad no tenía hambre, pero sabía que no podía estar débil, tenía que recuperar fuerzas, para ayudar a Adrien en todo.

-Cat noir está cerca, te lo pido Ladybug la labor principal es asegurarse de que este a salvo, después te responderemos todo – Dijo el Kwami que ahora estaba volando delante de Ladybug, para guiarle a donde había dejado a su compañero.

-Claro que sí, haré todo lo qu ….. – Marinette sintió que su mundo se vino abajo, cuando vio la escena que tenía al frente.

-A…Adrien .

Eso es todo por hoy, recuerden seguir dejando sus comentarios, sugerencias. etc ... Nos veremos en el próximo capitulo. :)


	3. De camino a casa

Hola de nuevo, espero les esté gustando el fanfic, puede que esté siendo un poco trágica, pero bueno así me gusta, mientras más drástico más interesante. Sin más espero que disfruten este nuevo capitulo.

-Cat noir está cerca, te lo pido Ladybug la labor principal es asegurarse de que este a salvo, después te responderemos todo – Dijo el Kwami que ahora estaba volando delante de Ladybug, para guiarle a donde había dejado a su compañero.

-Claro que sí, haré todo lo qu ….. – Marinette sintió que su mundo se vino abajo, cuando vio la escena que tenía al frente.

-A…Adrien .

…..

Marinette quedó petrificada ante la escena, no solo por el hecho de que conoció la verdadera identidad de Cat noir, y no era más que el mismísimo chico del que ha estado enamorada todo este tiempo, no era la forma en que esperaba que se descubrieran; su compañero ahora Adrien Agreste estaba tendido en el frio metal, con una terrible herida de la cual estaba brotando mucha sangre, a su lado un kwami totalmente desesperado tratando de despertarlo, Ladybug no espero más y corrió a su lado.

-Ladybug, él … no está ….. Respondiendo – Plagg no pudo aguantar más, ya basta de ser fuerte, el dolor que sentía era demasiado grande para algo tan pequeño como él. Sus pequeñas lágrimas salían descontroladamente. Él no merecía esto, ni el kwami ni Adrien.

-Tikki, Motas fuera – La transformación se desvaneció revelando a Marinette y a Tikki totalmente preocupadas – Tikki, ve con Plagg, él te necesita; yo me encargaré de Adrien.

Tikki al instante estaba al lado Plagg, dándole palabras de aliento; y acogiéndolo en un abrazó Kwami, realmente fueron pocas las veces que Tikki vio a Plagg tan débil, tan desconsolado, allí estuvieron al lado de los dos súper héroes, sumergidos en su pequeño abrazo.

Marinette por otro lado, ya había sacado todas las cosas del botiquín; realmente era la primera vez que curaba a alguien, ya había visto a su madre hacerlo un par de veces, cuando su padre se lastimaba haciendo arreglos de la casa; esta fue una situación totalmente diferente, pero tenía que hacer lo mejor posible, la vida de Adrien dependía de ello.

- _Te vas a poner bien Adrien, haré todo lo posible_ – Susurraba Marinette al oído de su enamorado, mientras se disponía a desinfectar la gran herida, y a vendarlo con el mayor de los cuidados.

Tardó más de lo pensado, realmente fue difícil, había mucha sangre seca y aún más que no quería estancar, había que esperar un buen tiempo para asegurarse que el sangrado había finalizado. Marinette no era experta en el tema, desearía que su amuleto de la suerte funcionara en esta situación, hubiera sido más práctico.

-Uff creo que eso es todo, la sangre no seguirá fluyendo – Dijo Marinette mirando a los kwamis. – Pero no nos podemos quedar en este lugar, hace frio y la lluvia todavía no ha cesado, tenemos que movernos.

Plagg quien ahora estaba apegado en un pequeño abrazo contra el pecho de Adrien asintió, sabía que Marinette tenía razón, pero a donde pensaban ir, no podían regresar a la mansión, por ningún motivo iba a regresar allá y mucho menos con Adrien en ese estado.

-Marinette no tenemos a donde ir, Adrien no puede volver a la mansión.

-No hay problema, estaremos en mi casa – dijo Marinette sin más, ahora no era momento para hacer preguntas, lo importante aquí era la salud de Adrien.

-Pero como hacemos para llevarlo, se encuentra en un estado delicado y su herida puede volver a abrirse – mencionó Tikki volando al lado de Adrien. Justo en ese momento el chico se estremeció un poco.

-Plagg – Sus palabras eran solo un susurro, El chico abrió lentamente sus ojos, no podía moverse mucho y se sentía muy frio y cansado. No se dio cuenta de la presencia de la chica a su lado.

-Shhh no te preocupes muchacho, aquí estoy – Susurro Plagg, se escuchaba más feliz, ya que su compañero despertó – Adrien necesito que te transformes por un momento, te vamos a llevar a un lugar más cálido, pero Ladybug no puede hacerlo sola, estas malherido.

-¿Ladybug? ¿don…de? – Adrien mira para todos lados, pero su visión era un tanto borrosa, se sentía mareado y su cabeza palpitaba como nunca antes.

-Aquí estoy Cat, no te preocupes, cuidaremos de ti – Marinette se acercó lo suficiente para que los ojos de Adrien se posaran en ella.

-Marinette, tu… eres. ladyb….

-Si Adrien lo soy, pero eso lo hablaremos luego, por ahora todos debemos tener un esfuerzo para que estemos en un lugar cálido; debes transformarte en Cat noir, eso te ayudara a no quedar tan expuesto al clima y la noche.

Adrien asintió lentamente y miro a Plagg quien entendió inmediatamente que estaba listo para la transformación. No fue una transformación tan eufórica ni llena de vida, solo un pequeño gato entrando al anillo y cambiando a Adrien de forma que ya era el conocido héroe de Paris.

Marinette hizo lo mismo, en pocos segundos, ya se había convertido en Ladybug, y había ayudado a Cat noir a ponerse en sus pies.

-Bien, vamos a ir a mi casa Adrien, allá estaremos a salvo, necesito que resistas – Adrien asintió levemente; Ladybug sabía que Cat no iba a ser capaz de saltar ni caminar por su cuenta, así que lo agarró con el mayor de los cuidados. – sujétate lo mejor que puedas, trataré de no hacer movimientos bruscos.

Adrien asintió débilmente, sabía que tenía que poner de su parte, Ladybug no lo podría hacer sola. Con un movimiento leve Ladybug saltó de la construcción hacia el tejado más cercano, siendo sumamente cuidadosa con cada uno de sus movimientos, Cat noir se sujetaba lo mejor posible de su compañera, no podía esforzarse mucho pero hacia lo mejor que podía.

-Ya casi llegamos, afortunadamente no vivo muy lejos del centro – Ladybug siguió saltando de tejado en tejado con Cat noir firmemente apoyado en sus hombros. – ya has aguantado mucho, cuando lleguemos necesitamos afirmar la curación, ¿de acuerdo?

El chico asintió y siguió dando pequeño saltos tanto como su cuerpo se lo permitía para facilitarle el trabajo a su amiga.

Parecieron horas, tal vez días lo que fueron solo unos cuantos minutos, pero Cat noir y Ladybug llegaron rendidos a su lugar de destino; sigilosamente la chica de coletas abrió su ventana, y ayudó a entrar al muchacho, con suma delicadeza lo sentó en su cama, ambos estaban empapados, todavía estaba lloviendo y el frio de la noche se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

-Quédate aquí, iré por unas toallas – Marinette deshizo su transformación y salió de la habitación dejando al chico somnoliento en su cama.

…..

-Sabes Tikki, nunca imaginé que el amor de mis sueños fuera en realidad el gato coqueto con el que trabajaba todos los días – Marinette estaba en el piso de abajo, preparando unos bocadillos, supuso que Adrien debía de estar hambriento después de todo lo que pasó.

-Es verdad, pero Plagg y yo ya sabíamos quiénes eran – Tikki se quedó pensando – mmmm realmente es la primera vez que veo a Plagg tan desesperado por salvar a uno de sus Cat noir.

Marinette quedo mirando a su kwami, Tikki terminó de explicar.

-Oh no me malinterpretes, Plagg siempre se ha preocupado por cada uno de sus gatitos, pero siento que con Adrien tiene una conexión especial. Es lo mismo que pasa con nosotras, enserio eres especial Marinette.

-Gracias Tikki, tú también lo eres y estoy feliz de que seamos un gran equipo y una familia.

Marinette y Tikki terminaron con los bocadillos y con dos toallas para poder secarse de la lluvia volvieron a la habitación de Marinette, solo para encontrar a un cierto chico y a su kwami profundamente dormidos en su cama.

Eso es todo por el momento, por favor no se olviden de dejar su comentario, gracias a todos por el apoyo. hasta la próxima. :)


	4. Curación

Hola de nuevo, acá les dejo el otro capitulo, espero les esté gustando la historia.

Marinette y Tikki terminaron con los bocadillos y con dos toallas para poder secarse de la lluvia volvieron a la habitación de Marinette, solo para encontrar a un cierto chico y a su kwami profundamente dormidos en su cama.

…

Marinette quedó mirando al muchacho, realmente era un chico hermoso, sumamente guapo, una sonrisa inconsciente se formó en su rostro, sea quien sea que le haya hecho esto lo iba a lamentar. Marinette se acercó un poco más a la cama, se arrodillo justo para quedar a su altura y depositó un suave beso en su frente.

Se quedó mirándolo durante otro momento, solo hasta que sintió como su respiración se tornaba agitada, su cuerpo estaba temblando y notó como unas cuantas lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro. La sonrisa inconsciente que se había formado en los labios de Marinette al principio, desapareció; algo muy grave había pasado, hasta el punto de casi matar a Adrien; Pero ahora no era el momento de pensar en eso, al parecer Adrien estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

-Adrien, despierta – Marinette sacudió suavemente a su compañero – es solo una pesadilla.

El chico seguía inmerso en su sueño, las lágrimas aumentaban al igual que su respiración, para esté punto Plagg ya se había despertado y trataba de despertar también a Adrien.

-Adrien, necesito que te relajes, no pasa nada – Marinette siguió susurrándole suavemente, hasta que en unos pocos minutos unos hermosos ojos verdes bañados en lágrimas la miraban fijamente.

-Marinette … - Adrien intentó sentarse, pero la herida empezaba a abrirse de nuevo

-no, no, espera yo te ayudo – Marinette ayudo a sentarse a Adrien, ambos estaban en silencio, un silencio incomodo de hecho. Marinette ya no lo soportaba más.

-¿estás bien? , ¿Qué estaba pasando en tu sueño? – Adrien seguía en silencio mirando al suelo, Marinette siguió hablándole dulcemente – No me tienes que contar si no quieres, pero enserio quiero ayudarte.

Con eso Adrien levanto la mirada, de tal forma que estaban uno frente al otro, con unos cuantos milímetros de separación, se quedaron mirando fijamente, era una conexión especial.

Plagg por más que quisiera interrumpir para asegurarse del estado de Adrien, solo se quedó al lado de Tikki, sentados al borde de una de las mesas de trabajo de Marinette.

Cada uno podía sentir el aliento del otro en sus rostros, sus miradas no se desviaban, la respiración de ambos era un poco acelerada; como impulso de ambas partes se fueron acercando poco a poco, era el momento, sus labios estaban destinados, nada podía impedirlo.

-Aghhh

Oh quizás sí.

Adrien se quejó y llevo sus manos a la herida en su estómago, Marinette tardó al menos 10 segundos en reaccionar, se arrodillo al lado de Adrien para revisar el vendaje, que ahora estaba cubierto de sangre, era lo que temía, se había vuelto a abrir.

-Adrien no te muevas, tenemos que preocuparnos por esta herida – Marinette vio como Adrien asintió, fue por vendas y desinfectante, quitó las vendas ya manchadas, solo para revelar una fea herida cubierta de rojo vivo.

-esto será más difícil de lo que pensé – susurro Marinette, sería bueno llamar a su familia, no le caería mal su ayuda, pero sabía también que era lo que estaba en juego, sus padres no deben conocer quiénes son en realidad, ya era suficiente con que Ladybug y Cat noir supieran sus verdaderas identidades.

-¿Necesitas que me quité la camiseta? – Marinette se quedó mirando al chico, un rubor se extendió por sus mejillas, gracias al cielo la noche prevalecía y era poca la luz que les rodeaba, Adrien vio que Marinette se quedó mirándolo un poco extraña ante su pregunta – creo que nos facilitará el trabajo, además está cubierta de sangre no queremos que la herida se siga infectando ¿verdad?

-eee… ehh sí. Si claro – y ahí estaba la torpe Marinette tartamudeando de nuevo – si…. Quieres… digo si es buena idea…. Yo creo que sería lindo ….. ¿Lindo? … NO, digo si – Marinette agacho la cabeza en vergüenza, no creía que en realidad de haya dicho eso a Adrien.

Adrien se rio un poco del comportamiento de su compañera, realmente esa es Marinette, todo este tiempo había sido ella.

-Adrien realmente no quiero que te sientas incomodo, ya sabes – Marinette hablaba todavía mirando quien sabe que en el suelo. Con una de sus manos, Adrien rodeó suavemente su rostro e hizo que lo mirara.

-No te preocupes Marinette, ya estoy acostumbrado – Adrien le regaló una de sus sonrisas deslumbrante, mientras Marinette se rio suavemente encantada ante ese sonido angelical – Recuerda que he trabajado de modelo para mi padre por años, no tengo nada por lo que sentirme incómodo…. Menos contigo – la última frase fue un susurro, pero Marinette logró escucharlo. Otra sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Y se volvieron a quedar mirándose fijamente.

-Oigan tortolos, al paso que van Adrien saldrá desangrado – Plagg ya estaba al lado de ellos – recuerden que tenemos un asunto importante.

-si – respondieron los dos, Mirando a otro lado,

-Bien comencemos - Con eso Marinette estuvo nuevamente sobre sus pies, ayudando a Adrien a quitarse la camisa, que no era ya nada más que un trapo rojo.

Adrien se quejó en varias, muchas ocasiones, podía sentir palpitaciones por todo su cuerpo; aunque Marinette lo tratará con el mayor de los cuidados, era realmente doloroso, y no solo físicamente. La herida fue nuevamente desinfectada, pero esta vez quedó mejor, la sangre no brotaba más, y nuevas vendas fueron colocadas en el lugar. Marinette miró su trabajo terminado, realmente lo había hecho.

-eso es todo, pero recuerda que debes de ser sumamente cuidadoso

-Claro que si Marinette – Adrien palpó suavemente las vendas en su cuerpo, se sentía mejor – te lo agradezco.

-No hay de que – Marinette recogió un poco el desorden y se acercó al lugar donde había dejado los bocadillos – ahora creo que cierto chico tiene hambre.

Los ojos de Adrien brillaron ante la mención de comida, realmente está chica era un tesoro. Marinette se acercó y le entrego a su compañero un plato con galletas, y un sándwich de jamón y queso, también había traído leche tibia.

-Supongo que te gusta la leche – dijo Marinette viendo como su compañero terminaba de tomarse todo

-Claro que sí, soy un gato ¿recuerdas? , la leche lo es todo – Marinette sonrió un poco ante los comentarios de gato, realmente estaba al lado de su compañero de lucha y su enamorado de vida.

El tiempo de merienda se fue rápido; Marinette también había traído galletas y un pedazo de queso a petición de Tikki; Plagg agradeció por eso último. El cansancio ya era notable, ambos héroes estaban sentados en la cama, ya se veían las ojeras, Adrien bostezó, haciendo a Marinette reaccionar.

-Será mejor que durmamos un rato – Marinette estaba un poco preocupada, por el día siguiente, ¿Cómo iba a mantener en secreto al héroe y súper modelo de París? – me despertaré un poco más temprano, para asegurarme de traer un desayuno para los dos; no sé qué voy a hacer con mis padres.

Adrien reacciono ante esto, no había caído en cuenta de los problemas que tendrían si lo descubrieran en el cuarto de la chica.

-Oh, no te preocupes Marinette, creo que me podré ir a tempranas horas – la chica iba a decir algo pero Adrien continuó – No quiero causarte problemas

-No digas eso, no te dejaré ir en el estado en que estás, te podrías lastimar con cualquier movimiento

-sí, pero no quiero ser una carga para ti

-No lo serás – Marinette cogió unos cuantos cojines y cobijas y los organizó en el suelo al lado de su cama – no te preocupes por eso, veremos que podremos hacer, por ahora será mejor que descansemos. Puedes dormir en mi cama, yo estaré al lado tuyo si necesitas algo ¿de acuerdo?

Adrien asintió, realmente estaba avergonzado con Marinette, pero también sabía que era caso perdido llevarle la contraria. Con sumo cuidado el chico se recostó en la suave cama; Tikki apagó la lamparita de luz, todos cuatro estaban listos para dormir.

-Buenas noches Ladybug – susurro Adrien.

-Buenas noches Cat noir – Marinette sonrió ante sus nombres de héroes y con eso todos se sumergieron en profundo sueño.

No se si fui muy mala dañando los momentos, buajajaja, espero dejen sus comentarios, realmente me animan a continuar con esta loca historia. nos estaremos leyendo pronto.. bye :)


	5. La revelación

Hola de nuevo, bueno para esté comienzo de semana les traigo un nuevo cap. espero lo disfruten. :)

-Buenas noches Ladybug – susurro Adrien.

-Buenas noches Cat noir – Marinette sonrió ante sus nombres de héroes y con eso todos se sumergieron en profundo sueño.

…

La alarma de Marinette sonó puntualmente a las 4:00 A.M, sabía que su padre ya se debía de estar organizando para comenzar otro día de trabajo. La chica se levantó y bajó rápidamente las escaleras, si quería conseguir algo de comer para los dos, tendría que darse prisa.

Marinette, escuchó como su padre tarareaba mientras se terminaba de organizar, se dio prisa así que cogió galletas, pan, una tarta de manzana, leche y queso. Con todo listo subió corriendo de nuevo las escaleras.

-Ufff, estuvo cerca – suspiro la chica; miró al chico que seguía dormido, y sonrió para sus adentros – creo que será mejor comenzar a preparar todo.

La chica de coletas, repartió las galletas, dejando unas cuantas para Tikki y Plagg, el queso lo rebanó en tajadas para poder armar emparedados, y dejó un poco ya que sabía que al kwami de cat noir era lo que más le gustaba. Así preparó Marinette un desayuno improvisado, todo listo para cuando Adrien se despertara.

-Jmmm huele delicioso – Un pequeño gato negro salio de su escondite y se acercó a donde estaba un apestoso queso esperándolo - ¿es para mí?

Marinette al ver la felicidad del kwami al ver el queso, asintió sonriente, Plagg decidió partir el trozo de queso en dos, se comería uno ya y el otro lo guardaría para cuando Adrien y Tikki, despertaran.

-Esta delicioso, no es camembert pero aun así es queso – Plagg se terminó el pedazo que había elegido – realmente no entiendo como no le gusta a Tikki, solo come galletas.

-Porque las galletas son mil veces mejor que el queso – Tikki salió de su escondite y se acercó a Plagg – y realmente huelen mejor.

-Eso es verdad – Mencionó otra voz no muy lejos, todos tres se voltearon a la cama, para ver a Adrien quien ya estaba poniéndose de pie – buenos días a todos.

-Buenos días Adrien – Marinette se acercó a él y lo ayudó a caminar hasta donde estaban, ya todos estaban listos para desayunar.

Todos quedaron satisfechos, bueno Plagg en realidad quería más queso, pero sabía que no podía ser exigente, así que ya estando llenos, se acomodaron de tal forma que Adrien con Plagg en sus hombros quedaron mirando a Marinette y a Tikki, era el momento de hablar y decidir que seguía a continuación.

-Antes que nada, quiero agradecerles por toda la ayuda que nos han brindado – Marinette y Tikki sonrieron, realmente habían hecho buen trabajo, Adrien miro a su kwami – y a ti Plagg, por todo.

-ahhh no te preocupes chico, eso es lo que hacemos – Plagg volteo la mirada y comenzó a volar cerca de Marinette y Tikki – sé que esto va a ser toda una sorpresa para ustedes, hubiéramos querido que tú y Adrien se hubiesen descubierto de forma diferente, pero las cosas se están poniendo feas.

Marinette y Tikki no entendían nada de lo que estaba pasando, estaban confundidas de qué forma podrían empeorar las cosas, ya tenían a un súper villano que derrotar.

-Marinette – Adrien atrajo la atención de la chica, su tono era firme, pero aun así no perdía lo dulce de su voz – no sé cómo comenzar a explicarles todo, así que solo te preguntaré una cosa

La chica estaba atenta a cada palabra que el muchacho le dijera, no quería distraerse por nada, era un asunto importante.

-te has preguntado alguna vez, ¿Quién o porque se nos fueron entregados nuestros miraculous? – De todas las preguntas que esperaba oír, esa definitivamente no estaba en la lista de Marinette – realmente estuve pensando en eso durante este tiempo, no sé porque pero presiento que vamos a necesitar su ayuda.

\- ¿pero qué tiene eso que ver con esto que te pasó? – Marinette estaba demasiado confundida, al igual que Tikki, Plagg por otro lado, entendió la idea de Adrien. Sabía que nunca le había mencionado a Adrien del guardián, pero quizá este fuera el momento perfecto para que lo conociera.

\- Marinette, tú ya conoces al guardián ¿verdad? – Cuestiono Plagg, Marinette decidió que sería mejor responder todo, las explicaciones llegarían a su tiempo.

-Si lo conocí una vez, que Tikki enfermó, la verdad al principio, creí que era un especie de veterinario loco – Marinette sabía que lo siguiente iba a sorprender a Adrien – Yo supe quién era realmente cuando Tikki reconoció el antiguo libro de los miraculous que tenías cuando Lila llegó a la escuela, después de eso Tikki y yo lo recogimos de la basura en el parque, y me dijo que había que enseñárselo al maestro. Perdona enserio no quería que te metieras en problemas por mi culpa, pero Tikki dijo que era de suma importancia.

Marinette hablo demasiado rápido, para fortuna Adrien entendió todo lo que dijo.

-¿con que eso fue lo que pasó con ese libro? – Susurro Adrien – Mi padre lo tenía muy bien guardado, como no me di cuenta de eso.

-¿Dar cuenta de qué? – Marinette no entendía nada de nada

-Marinette, no sé cómo vayas a tomar esto, pero…. – Adrien suspiro pesadamente, esta sería la revelación del año – Esta herida me la causo el sujeto al que hemos estado persiguiendo por años.

-Estás diciendo que …..

-Me la causó Hawk Moth

El mundo de Marinette se vino abajo, como era posible que Hawk Moth, hiciera esto, porque Adrien se había enfrentado con el peor villano de París por su cuenta, porque no le dijo nada, como lo descubrió, eran demasiadas preguntas; Tikki por otro lado también tenía sus dudas, miro a Plagg quien asintió ante la revelación de Adrien, no tenía sentido.

-Pe… eero- Marinette no lograba gesticular palabra.

-Sé que apenas lo estas procesando, pero por favor escucha, todavía tengo más que contarte. – Lágrimas comenzaron a salir por los ojos del chico – creo que esta es la peor parte de todas.

-¿Adrien? – Marinette al ver al chico tan devastado se acercó y lo abrazó, también sintió como sus propias lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. El abrazo fue corto pero significativo, volvieron a estar frente a frente. Lo siguiente fue lo peor.

-Marinette, el peor villano de parís, la razón de nuestras pesadillas mejor conocido como Hawk Moth no es nadie más que ….. -Suspenso, suspenso, suspenso, la chica no aguantaba más, estaba que se comía las uñas – Mi propio padre, Gabriel Agreste.

…

CHAN CHAN CHANNNNN ... :O :O , bueno eso fue todo por hoy, creo que subiré el otro capitulo para el sábado, estén atentos a cualquier actualización, no se olviden de dejar su comentario :) :) saludos. bye bye


	6. Solo un momento

Hola de nuevo, espero hayan tenido una bella semana, lo prometido es deuda y acá esta el siguiente capitulo , espero lo disfruten. :) :)

-¿Adrien? – Marinette al ver al chico tan devastado se acercó y lo abrazó, también sintió como sus

propias lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. El abrazo fue corto pero significativo, volvieron a

estar frente a frente. Lo siguiente fue lo peor.

-Marinette, el peor villano de parís, la razón de nuestras pesadillas mejor conocido como Hawk

Moth no es nadie más que ….. -Suspenso, suspenso, suspenso, la chica no aguantaba más, estaba

que se comía las uñas – Mi propio padre, Gabriel Agreste.

….

Marinette y Tikki soltaron un grito ahogado, realmente esto no podía estar pasando. Marinette vio como Adrien agachaba la cabeza, sus pensamientos volvieron a él, su propio padre era el peor villano de París, la tristeza era evidente. Marinette levanto la cabeza del chico con sus manos, sus bellos ojos verdes repletos en lágrimas no era un bello espectáculo.

-Lo lamento mucho – Susurró la chica, que también soltaba lágrimas.

Adrien atrajo más a la chica, necesitaba sentir su calor, necesitaba a alguien a su lado en esos momentos; no había tenido tiempo de desahogarse, pero ahora, era el momento.

-No te sientas mal Marinette, supongo que desde hace un tiempo tuve una pequeña idea de mi padre – suspiró un poco, sus ojos divagaban por la habitación – realmente no me lo quería creer, pero ahora que sabemos quién es y en donde encontrarlo, supongo que es tiempo de comenzar a movernos

La chica asintió lentamente, le sorprendía la determinación con la que hablaba Adrien, su corazón estaba destrozado, pero su deber y razón como superhéroe de parís permanecían. Realmente iba a hacer todo lo posible para salvar a todos, pero ¿Quién lo salvaría a él?

-¿Marinette? – Adrien hablo cerca de ella, estaba divagando en sus pensamientos, la chica volvió a mirarlo.

\- lo siento Adrien, realmente es una noticia muy mmmm

-¿sorpresiva?

\- ehhh si, sorpresiva

-dímelo a mí, ja , realmente estuve viviendo con él todo este tiempo – Adrien le dio una cálida sonrisa a la chica, podía ver que realmente estaba triste – no te preocupes por mi Marinette, resolveremos todo esto.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? – no era la mejor pregunta pero a Marinette realmente le sorprendía la reacción del chico.

-Créeme me está costando mucho trabajo mantenerme así – Adrien abrió todo su corazón a la chica, los kwamis también estaban atentos a cada palabra – realmente me estoy muriendo por dentro, no sabes lo que significa que tu única familia sea tu peor enemigo, Gabriel Agreste no ha sido un buen padre, desde que mi madre se fue hace más de un año me he sentido muy solo

Para este punto Marinette ya lo había envuelto en otro abrazo de oso, la chica realmente estaba intentando contener el llanto.

Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Adrien se sentía acogido, así que apegó aún más a la chica contra su cuerpo. Este era el momento podía ser sincero con ella, no debían de ocultarse más.

-realmente me he sentido muy solo – volvió a susurrar Adrien en el abrazo, y con eso lloró en el hombro de Marinette.

La chica realmente no sabía que decir, no era muy buena con las palabras, así que siguió en su abrazo con el chico, pasó sus manos por su pelo de oro varias veces, luego hizo varios círculos por su espalda, con cuidado de no lastimarlo. Y con una fuerza de voluntad que no conocía, le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

El chico volteo a mirarla, ya estaba más calmado, pero pequeños sollozos todavía eran audibles. Frente a frente se encontraban, la chica limpiaba las lágrimas del rostro de su amado, él se dejaba llevar por su tacto.

-no debes sentirte solo nunca más – susurró Marinette y se acercó de tal forma que podía sentir la respiración pesada del chico, realmente no entendía de donde había sacado el coraje para hablarle tan confiada a su enamorado, pero eso no importó. – no importa lo que pase, siempre me tendrás a mí.

Adrien sonrio un poco, con ambas manos rodeó el rostro de su amada, ya no había dudas; con esa seguridad acercó el rostro de la chica hasta el suyo, para poder sumergirse en un tan anhelado beso.

Marinette al principio se sorprendió pero después se dejó llevar, este era el momento, su momento con la persona más especial que había conocido. Sus manos se enrollaron en el cuello de su compañero para poder profundizar el beso.

Tikki y Plagg decidieron no interrumpirlos, sabían que tarde que temprano pasaría, se miraron el uno al otro, y se sonrieron.

-ahhh estos chicos, ya se estaban demorando – mencionó Plagg sentado al lado de Tikki

-Están hechos el uno para el otro – sonrio Tikki, mirando de regreso al pequeño gato negro – sabes Plagg realmente me alegra que ya no hayan secretos.

-si a mí también, ya el chico me tenía medio loco hablando de Ladybug todo el tiempo

\- sí y Marinette no hablaba más que de Adrien – La pequeña kwami rio ante la ironía de todo. Tikki miró a su compañero – Plagg me alegra mucho verte

Plagg sonrió, sabía que con Tikki no podía ser indiferente, realmente el uno era el complemento del otro, así que se acercó un poco a ella y le dio un pequeño beso kwami en su mejilla, Tikki sonrió.

-¿y eso porque fue? – preguntó ella sorprendida, realmente fueron pocas las veces que Plagg demostró afecto.

-eso significa que también te he extrañado – sonrió el gato negro, mientras movía su cola en todas direcciones, Tikki sonrió ante esto y le devolvió el beso en la mejilla. Ambos se acurrucaron felices y siguieron mirando la escena de sus elegidos.

Marinette y Adrien seguían inmersos en lo suyo, un beso dulce, lento, sus labios bailaban en torno a una melodía que solo ellos conocían; por cosas de la vida no podía durar para siempre y la falta de aire ya era presente, se separaron lentamente ambos sonrojados.

Marinette no podía creer lo que había pasado, su mirada ahora está en el piso, se sentía un poco avergonzada era la primera vez que besaba a alguien con tanta pasión; pensó un segundo, ya anteriormente había besado a Cat noir, pero eso solo fue para liberarlo de la flecha de cupido negro, este beso fue diferente.

Adrien también estaba ruborizado, estaba feliz de haber besado a la chica de sus sueños, realmente era la primera chica que besaba (que fuera consciente), sus ojos vislumbraron a la hermosa figura ruborizada que tenía al frente, el chico sonrío pero sentía que faltaba decir algo, algo muy importante.

-Marinette – la chica lo miro muy ruborizada, la sonrisa de Adrien se extendió, estaba seguro de lo que seguía – no me sentiré solo nunca más, estando contigo…. – suspiró lentamente y continuó – te amo Marinette.

Marinette quería desmayarse pero la radiante sonrisa de su compañero no la dejaba, realmente estaba sucediendo, Adrien se había confesado, realmente era ella y no iba a dejar que su torpeza dañe el momento, la chica analizó al chico y sonrió. Se sentía segura con él y no podía estar más que decidida a decirle….

-Yo también te amo gatito – Adrien soltó una pequeña risa ante esto y se volvieron en otro abrazo. Ahora eran más que inseparables.

Y esto fue todo por hoy, espero dejen su comentario sobre que les pareció este capitulo súper romántico, cualquier sugerencia que tengan para el fic es bienvenida.

También les quería avisar que probablemente no suba capitulo esta semana que viene, por cuestiones de tiempo, estudio. etc etc . Pero haré lo posible para que no pase mucho tiempo, yo creo que para el próximo domingo o lunes lo tendré listo. me despido por ahora. bye bye :) :)


	7. Noticias

Hola chicos como estan, espero haya sido una buena semana, pude escribir el cap y aquí esta para ustedes. disfruten :)

-Marinette – la chica lo miro muy ruborizada, la sonrisa de Adrien se extendió, estaba seguro de lo que seguía – no me sentiré solo nunca más, estando contigo…. – suspiró lentamente y continuó – te amo Marinette.

Marinette quería desmayarse, pero la radiante sonrisa de su compañero no la dejaba, realmente estaba sucediendo, Adrien se había confesado, realmente era ella y no iba a dejar que su torpeza dañe el momento, la chica analizó al chico y sonrió. Se sentía segura con él y no podía estar más que decidida a decirle….

-Yo también te amo gatito – Adrien soltó una pequeña risa ante esto y se volvieron en otro abrazo. Ahora eran más que inseparables.

…..

MARINETTE, ES HORA DE LEVANTARSE, VAS A LLEGAR TARDE A LA ESCUELA – La mamá de la chica llamó desde el piso de abajo, haciendo caer en cuenta a los héroes de que se verían en grandes problemas si los padres de Marinette decidieran ir a su habitación.

-SI, YA VOY MAMÁ – Marinette respondió rápidamente – NO ME DEMORO ….. YA VOY.

-creo que ya entendió – rio un poco Plagg que se acercó a los chicos junto con Tikki - ¿bueno tortolos que hacemos ahora?

Ambos jóvenes se miraron, esperando que el otro hablara primero, como iban a mantenerse ocultos tomando en cuenta de que los padres de Marinette estaban todo el día en la panadería y como iban a pasar desapercibidos para ir a casa del maestro fú, sabiendo que Adrien aun en su transformación no sería capaz de saltar los tejados como lo hacían habitualmente.

La chica de coletas soltó un fuerte suspiro, eran muchas cosas y no sabía cómo resolver esta situación, sin tomar en cuenta que todavía tenían que pensar en la estrategia para derrotar a Gabriel Agreste.

-Ahh no se q…..

-MARINETTE, EL DESAYUNO ESTA LISTO – Sabine volvió a llamar a su hija – SI NO BAJAS YA, SUBIRE POR TI.

-NO, Mmmm YA VOY – Marinette miro preocupada a Adrien, el solo le regaló una tierna sonrisa, la chica quería desmayarse.

Antes de salir de la habitación se devolvió al chico.

-No me demoraré, iré a desayunar con ellos y me alistaré para ir a la escuela normal, después regresaré por el balcón como Ladybug y podremos planear que haremos – Marinette no estaba muy convencida de su plan, y por la expresión del chico supongo que también tenía sus dudas. – si escuchas pasos en la escalera, escóndete.

Con eso la chica bajó y trato de hacer su mejor actuación ante sus padres.

\- ¿Por qué demoraste tanto?, llegaras tarde a la escuela – mencionó Sabine, mientras terminaba de poner los platos con deliciosos pancakes recubiertos en miel de abeja.

\- yo …. Mmmm me volví a quedar dormida, y en realidad pensé que estaba soñando que tenía que ir a la escuela, creía que era fin de semana, así que fue un sueño – Marinette les regaló un intento de sonrisa convincente, para su fortuna, sus padres sabían que podía llegar a ser un poco descuidada, así que lo dejaron pasar.

Tom había llegado también para desayunar, así los tres se sentaron mientras la televisión mostraba algunos anuncios sobre autos, clima y algunas noticias del alcalde.

-Marinette, todos los pedidos están listos, pero se nos había olvidado comentarte algo – empezó a hablar Tom, esperó a tener toda la atención de su hija y continuó – Tu madre y yo tenemos que entregar un gran pedido, tendremos que hacer un gran viaje a las afueras de la ciudad.

Marinette estaba escuchando cada palabra que su padre decía si estaba con suerte, ya sabía lo que su padre diría a continuación.

-Cerraremos la panadería por hoy, ya le avisamos a nuestros clientes, y el cartel de cerrado está en su lugar, no creo que nos demoremos más de un día, es importante esta entrega, ¿estarás bien si te dejamos todo un día?

-Claro que si papá no te preocupes – Marinette quería saltar de la emoción esto facilitaría mucho las cosas, se volvió a sus padres – no se preocupes iré a la escuela normal y haré mis cosas normales.

Sabine y Tom miraron a su hija que estaba muy sonriente, realmente estaría deseando una tarde sin padres, así que sonrieron también.

-Está bien, confiamos en ti – Todos tres se disponían a levantarse de la mesa, pero algo en la tv los detuvo, eran las noticias, en la pantalla apareció una foto de Adrien. Marinette cogió rápidamente el control remoto y colocó volumen.

-El joven modelo Adrien Agreste se ha reportado desaparecido, se espera que si algún ciudadano tiene noticias sobre él lo reporte inmediatamente – la imagen cambio a Nadja Chamack quien ahora estaba entrevistando a nadie más ni nadie menos que a Gabriel Agreste.

-No sé lo que pasó, mi hijo no regresó a casa anoche, trato de que su guardaespaldas esté con él a toda hora, pero los chicos van creciendo y me pidió un poco de libertad, así que decidí darle un poco de esa libertad, pero justo sucede esto – Gabriel se mostraba serio como siempre, Marinette sentía una rabia indescriptible al verle "Mentiroso, dile al mundo más bien que le hiciste a Adrien" pensaba para sus adentros.

-Oh no, pobre chico – Sabine exclamo desde la cocina – ojalá lo encuentren.

-nosotros también debemos de estar atentos para ayudar – mencionó Tom – no puedo imaginar el dolor de un padre al saber que su hijo está desaparecido.

\- "si como no" – susurró Marinette.

-¿Qué dijiste hija?

-ehhhh dije que claro, yo informaré si de pronto lo encuentro – Sonrio estúpidamente. – bueno ya es tarde creo que me empezaré a arreglar para la escuela.

-Está bien, nosotros saldremos ya, mientras más rápido vayamos más rápido volveremos – Tom y Sabine cogieron sus maletas, la chica los despidió a ambos y salieron por la puerta trasera.

Marinette subió rápidamente las escaleras, no veía la hora de contarle a Adrien lo que pasó en las noticias y de los afortunados que son al no tener que preocuparse por sus padres.

-Adrien tengo qu .. – Marinette vio al chico sentado en frente de la computadora, viendo la misma noticia de su desaparición. La chica se acercó a él y vio como sus puños estaban cerrados en puños, su cuerpo tenso.

-Hipócrita, es un maldito mentiroso – susurro entre dientes, si estuviera transformado en Cat noir ya habría usado su cataclismo para destruir cualquier cosa.

-Si lo es, pero vamos a derrotarlo – Marinette se acercó más a él y le regaló un pequeño pero cálido beso, se volvió y vio como el chico logró ruborizarse, pero ahora sonreía – te tengo buenas noticias …. Ya no nos tendremos que preocupar de mis padres, salieron a entregar un pedido.

Adrien sonrió, realmente era una buena noticia después de todo esto.

-Ahora podremos ir a ver al maestro fú y planear lo que haremos ya que conocemos la identidad de Hawk Moth.

-Si, pero mmm, hay un problema – Adrien se levantó de su lugar y se acercó para quedar frente a frente a la chica, le devolvió el beso y vio de igual manera como sus mejillas se tornaban de color rojo y su hermosa sonrisa se iluminaba – no puedo salir así, me están buscando como Adrien y tampoco es buena idea ir caminando como Cat noir por ahí, además mi padre estará al acecho.

-Si es verdad mmm – Marinette pensó un momento y sonrio aún más cuando se le ocurrió una idea, fue al otro lado de la habitación y cogió unas cuantas ropas – puedes pasar desapercibido con un disfraz.

-Gran idea Marinette – mencionó Tikki, y volaba para coger unos lentes oscuros – así no serás ni Adrien ni Car noir.

-Puede funcionar, hagámoslo – la sonrisa de Adrien volvió a resplandecer por unos minutos, pero luego se tornó pensativo – mmm Marinette

\- ¿sí?

-Me gustaría tomar una ducha antes de todo esto, ya sabes no me gusta, aunque sea fugitivo, salir sin ducharme

\- Mmmm si claro, te mostraré en donde queda el baño – Adrien y Marinette salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron al cuarto de baño – te traeré una toalla.

-gracias – Adrien se quedó parado al lado del cuarto esperando a la chica, cuando volvió lo miro extrañada.

-¿sucede algo?

-sí, es que, no soy capaz de desvestirme sin lastimarme – Adrien estaba un poco avergonzado, nunca se había sentido así.

Marinette también estaba roja como un tomate, no había caído en la cuenta de que cualquier movimiento era peligroso para la herida del chico. Tragó grueso.

\- ¿qui ..ieres, que te ayude? – Marinette no encontraba las palabras para una pregunta tan obvia. – No te voy a mirar, cerraré los ojos – agregó rápidamente.

Adrien, sonrió al ver como la chica cerraba los ojos estando todavía con la cabeza gacha, eso le dio confianza, no quería que fuera incómodo para ninguno sobre todo para ella, le acarició suavemente su mejilla, y le depositó un beso en ella.

-no te preocupes Marinette, pero quiero que no te sientas incómoda.

-no lo estaré. Ojos cerrados y no los abriré - respondió rápidamente.

-Marinette se complicará más si no puedes ver lo que haces – La chica abrió los ojos en rubor y asintió. - ¿estás bien?

-sí, sí, pero tu estarás incómodo.

-claro que no, soy modelo recuerdas … es solo que contigo me siento diferente – Adrien suspiro y recordó que tendría a alguien más para ayudarle en el baño – solo necesito salir de esta ropa y ya después Plagg me ayudará con el resto.

Plagg y Tikki estaban en las escaleras, el kwami sabía que tarde o temprano se vería involucrado.

-bueno pero que sea rápido – voló al lado de Adrien – al paso de ustedes dos, saldremos para la noche.

Los chicos se rieron un poco y se centraron en la tarea.

YYYY... ESO FUE TODO POR HOY, MARINETTE SE LAS TENDRÁ QUE ARREGLAR PARA NO BABEAR ANTE ADRIEN, JEJEJE, ESPERO DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS, COMO SIEMPRE TODO ES BIENVENIDO. NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO. BYE BYE :)


	8. En casa de Marinette

Hola a todos, antes que nada quería disculparme por no actualizar la semana pasada, pero bueno acá esta finalmente espero sea de su agrado. Feliz lectura :)

Adrien, sonrió al ver como la chica cerraba los ojos estando todavía con la cabeza gacha, eso le dio confianza, no quería que fuera incómodo para ninguno sobre todo para ella, le acarició suavemente su mejilla, y le depositó un beso en ella.

-no te preocupes Marinette, pero quiero que no te sientas incómoda.

-no lo estaré. Ojos cerrados y no los abriré - respondió rápidamente.

-Marinette se complicará más si no puedes ver lo que haces – La chica abrió los ojos en rubor y asintió. - ¿estás bien?

-sí, sí, pero tu estarás incómodo.

-claro que no, soy modelo recuerdas … es solo que contigo me siento diferente – Adrien suspiro y recordó que tendría a alguien más para ayudarle en el baño – solo necesito salir de esta ropa y ya después Plagg me ayudará con el resto.

Plagg y Tikki estaban en las escaleras, el kwami sabía que tarde o temprano se vería involucrado.

-bueno pero que sea rápido – voló al lado de Adrien – al paso de ustedes dos, saldremos para la noche.

Los chicos se rieron un poco y se centraron en la tarea.

…..

Adrien y Marinette se centraron en la tarea, aunque sería complicado tomando en cuenta que Marinette intentaba desviar la mirada mientras su rostro era rojo intenso. Para comenzar se adentraron al baño, ya que la camiseta de Adrien había desaparecido desde hace unas horas, no se tendrían que preocupar.

Lo siguiente fueron los pantalones, Adrien colaboró con la cremallera, pero no era capaz de terminar el trabajo, Marinette con los ojos cerrados se acercó e intentó adivinar los movimientos sin lastimarlo.

-Vamos chica, esto está muy lento, abre los ojos – Plagg volaba a su alrededor un tanto desesperado

-Si, solo no quiero lastimarlo

-pero lo vas a lastimar más con los ojos cerrados – Plagg se acercó a la chica y le susurro – ¿o te vas a desmayar si lo ves?

Marinette ya estaba lo suficientemente roja pero aun así su rostro no podía con más, siguió con la cabeza gacha y ojos cerrados.

-Plagg déjala en paz – Adrien se dio cuenta de que la chica ya estaba demasiado avergonzada – Marinette, creo que ya puedo hacerlo yo solo.

La chica alzó la cabeza, sus ojos cerrados, Adrien prácticamente ya está listo, solo faltaban los boxers, pero él se podría encargar de eso con Plagg. Viendo que Marinette prácticamente estaba que soltaba sangre por las narices.

-gracias por tu ayuda Marinette – dijo Adrien suavemente – perdona por hacerte sentir incómoda, no es mi intensión.

-no tienes por qué disculparte, no fue nada – Marinette sonreía con los ojos cerrados a lo que Adrien no se pudo resistir, se paró al frente y le deposito un pequeño beso en los labios, la chica se sorprendió tanto que abrió los ojos; no pudo evitar mirar al chico que tenía al frente, lo detallo de abajo hacia arriba, hasta que llegó a su rostro un poco ruborizado, pero con una encantadora sonrisa.

Era oficial si no salía del cuarto de baño se iba a desmayar, la chica cerro los ojos nuevamente y se voltio con dirección a la puerta.

-si necesitas algo me llamas – dijo antes de dar unos pasos y chocarse con la puerta que estaba cerrada.

\- por el momento necesito que abras los ojos – rio Adrien al ver a su compañera ahora sobándose la nariz ante el golpe.

Marinette asintió, y cerró la puerta tras ella, dejando al chico solo con su kwami.

\- ¿ese es tu plan? – pregunto Plagg cruzado de brazos, después de que la puerta se hubiera cerrado.

-¿de qué estás hablando?

-A mí no me engañas Romeo, estas conquistando a esa chica.

-Pero no de esta forma, nada de esto lo planee, pero si tienes razón de que ahora estoy más que seguro que tengo que hablar con ella sobre nosotros.

-si, pero a este paso, lo que vas a hacer es que le dé un ataque cardiaco.

-No digas bobadas Plagg,.. mejor ayúdame con esto, necesitamos salir a ver al guardián.

Plagg suspiro con pesadez y ambos se colocaron en la complicada labor de que Adrien tome un baño.

…..

-¿Qué pasó ahí?

-No fue nada Tikki, no te preocupes – Marinette se encontraba en su cuarto boca abajo en su cama.

.no estoy preocupada, pero tu rostro de tomate no me engaña – Tikki rio un poco y se posó a su lado – ¿no te pudiste resistir verdad?

-¿resistir? ¿a qué? no sé de qué estás hablando – la chica miró rápidamente a otro lado.

-no me engañas Marinette, desde que tengo memoria estas locamente enamorada del chico al que ayudaste a que se quitara la ropa.

-sí pero todavía está herido, fue por una buena causa – con eso se cruzó de brazos.

-ya lo creo – rio de nuevo la pequeña kwami.

…

Adrien salió del baño en poco tiempo, este le había ayudado en gran manera a relajarse, solo con la ayuda de su kwami se colocó nuevamente los bóxer y pantalones, no estaban en su mejor estado, pero era lo único que tenía por ahora; Salió del baño y se dirigió al cuarto de la chica, no sin antes tocar.

-pasa Adrien - el chico se adentró y vio a la chica sentada en su máquina de coser, el chico se acercó a ella justo en el momento en que esta se levantaba y le mostraba una camiseta color negro con el logo de los aplasta cráneo zombie, Adrien la miró sorprendido.

-Myléne me la encargó esta semana, es para Ivan , pero es necesario que la estrenemos antes, le reduje el tamaño, además creo que con un sombrero y unos lentes oscuros nadie podrá reconocerte.

-Eres brillante Marinette – Adrien le regaló una gran sonrisa – mi padre jamás sospechara.

-eso espero, bien iré a bañarme, no me demoro – con eso la chica salió de la habitación.

…

Adrien y Marinette estaban listos, el chico llevaba un sombrero grande color azul oscuro, unos lentes oscuros, la camiseta de la banda, y sus mugrosos pantalones, realmente estaba irreconocible; Marinette por otro lado no tenía que ocultarse así que su vestimenta era la misma de siempre.

Ambos salieron a la calle, caminaron tranquilos uno al lado del otro, Tikki y Plagg iban en el bolso de Marinette, aprovechando a comer un poco más de galletas y queso. En el camino se toparon con muchos anuncios sobre la desaparición de Adrien Agreste, también la gente rumoreaba sobre su posible paradero y el porqué de su escape; los chicos esquivaban miradas curiosas y caminaban más rápido, un viaje largo e incómodo, pero al final llegaron a su destino.

Marinette tocó la puerta tres veces, ya había conocido al maestro fú y estaba familiarizada con el lugar, sin embargo, esto era nuevo para Adrien, jamás había visto al guardián y mucho menos sabía que existía uno. Una voz llegó desde adentro, permitiendo que pasaran.

Al entrar un anciano sentado en mitad de la sala los esperaba sonriente.

-Bienvenidos Ladybug y Cat Noir.

ESO FUE TODO POR HOY, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPÍTULO, NO SE OLVIDEN DE DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS. BYEE :) :)


	9. El maestro Fú

Hola a todos, bienvenidos de nuevo al Fic, esta semana prometo subir dos capítulos... espero les esté gustando la historia, feliz lectura.

Adrien y Marinette estaban listos, el chico llevaba un sombrero grande color azul oscuro, unos lentes oscuros, la camiseta de la banda, y sus mugrosos pantalones, realmente estaba irreconocible; Marinette por otro lado no tenía que ocultarse así que su vestimenta era la misma de siempre.

Ambos salieron a la calle, caminaron tranquilos uno al lado del otro, Tikki y Plagg iban en el bolso de Marinette, aprovechando a comer un poco más de galletas y queso. En el camino se toparon con muchos anuncios sobre la desaparición de Adrien Agreste, también la gente rumoreaba sobre su posible paradero y el porqué de su escape; los chicos esquivaban miradas curiosas y caminaban más rápido, un viaje largo e incómodo, pero al final llegaron a su destino.

Marinette tocó la puerta tres veces, ya había conocido al maestro fú y estaba familiarizada con el lugar, sin embargo, esto era nuevo para Adrien, jamás había visto al guardián y mucho menos sabía que existía uno. Una voz llegó desde adentro, permitiendo que pasaran.

Al entrar un anciano sentado en mitad de la sala los esperaba sonriente.

-Bienvenidos Ladybug y Cat Noir.

…..

El maestro Fú , se levantó de su lugar, y se acercó a ellos, Adrien tenía una expresión de sorpresa, se adentró a la habitación mientras Marinette cerraba la puerta.

-Hola maestro Fú, perdona sé que es una visita sin avisar, pero tenemos noticias – dijo Marinette acercándose al anciano.

-Lo sé – El maestro dirigió una mirada a Adrien que seguía estático en su lugar – ¿quieres un poco de té, Adrien.?

\- usted …. Es ese anciano de ese día, del bastón – fue lo único que pudo asegurar.

-así es, pero no sean tímidos, tomen asiento – en la sala había un pequeño círculo de almohadas, los tres se sentaron, Adrien con un poco de ayuda de Marinette.

-Ha pasado tiempo maestro Fú – Plagg salió volando de la bolsa de Marinette junto con Tikki. – también a ti Wayzz.

-Hola Plagg, también nos alegra verte, ha pasado mucho tiempo – sonrió el maestro Fú. – ahora Adrien creo que tienes preguntas.

Todos estaban listos, cada uno en su lugar, los kwamis se quedaron cada uno al lado de su elegido, Adrien no sabia como comenzar, era una larga historia.

-Esta bien, creo que comenzaré yo, no nos hemos presentado formalmente – El maestro Fú notó lo confundido que estaba el chico – Yo soy el Maestro Fú, soy el guardián de los Miraculous, también fui yo quien les entrego a ti y a Marinette sus respectivos miraculous.

\- ¿Por qué nosotros? -preguntó el chico con más seguridad.

-bueno, los Miraculous no deben ser dados a cualquier persona, ustedes dos demostraron la capacidad y deseo de poder ayudar a cualquiera que lo necesite ; además sus vidas personales no pasaron por alto mi decisión.

\- ¿a qué se refiere con eso? – esta vez fue Marinette quien formuló la pregunta, no sabia nada acerca de eso.

-El poder de Ladybug y Cat noir, son muy diferentes; son el Yin y el Yang; los aretes de Ladybug aportan el poder de la creación, mientras el anillo del gato negro tiene el poder de la destrucción, sus vidas no son muy diferentes a ellos; Marinette tu vida de por si es más feliz que la de Adrien, tu familia y amigos siempre han estado ahí para ti; Adrien en lo que pude observar de ti, has sido un chico muy solitario últimamente, tu padre te mantiene en una rutina de la cual solo se favorece él mismo desde que tu madre desapareció, ¿es eso cierto?

-Totalmente – susurro el chico.

-sin embargo – continuó el maestro – tu corazón ha permanecido firme al amor por lo justo y el deseo de ayudar, sus vidas personales solo son un referente para su miraculous, pero la persona que son cada quien no esta reflejado en su poder.

Esto era totalmente nuevo para ambos chicos, su mirada de sorpresa fue suficiente para que el maestro soltara una pequeña risita; sabia que este momento llegaría y que todo iba a cambiar desde ahora.

-muy bien ahora yo tengo preguntas para ustedes – sorbió un poco de té – ¿Cómo fue que reconocieron sus identidades? Y ¿en qué consisten esas noticias?

Marinette y Adrien se colocaron de acuerdo para responder.

-No es la forma en que queríamos descubrirnos señor – comenzó la chica – ha pasado algo muy grave, la noche anterior Plagg fue por mi ayuda, nos dijo a mí y a Tikki que Cat noir me necesitaba. sin importar nuestras identidades secretas, salí en la lluvia en busca de mi compañero que se encontraba en la torre Eiffel malherido. – la chica hizo un pequeño descanso, el maestro asintió para su continuación – ahí fue donde descubrí quien era, salí de mi transformación para ayudar con la grave herida, él estaba inconsciente, pero de un momento a otro despertó con gran sorpresa y muy confundido reconoció que yo era Ladybug.

La historia llegó a su fin, el resto sería contado por Adrien. El anciano observo al chico y le dio una cálida mirada un tanto preocupada.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes ahora Adrien, como va la herida? – Adrien se levantó un poco la camiseta para revelar el vendaje.

-Ahora estoy mucho mejor señor, Marinette ha cuidado mucho de mí – le sonrió a la chica que se ruborizó de inmediato – y seré yo quien responda la segunda pregunta.

Adrien inhalo y exhalo hondo, Plagg apoyó una de sus patas en señal de que tenía su apoyo.

-Maestro, como sabe mi padre no ha cumplido un buen papel en mi vida; desde mucho antes de la desaparición de mi madre, él ya era distante conmigo, esta herida fue causada en la última pelea que tuve con él hace apenas unas horas; él ingresó a mi cuarto e intentó robar el miraculous del gato negro; Plagg me alertó antes de que lograra su cometido, él sabia que no era un anillo corriente, el sabe todo sobre los miraculous y su poder – Adrien dirigió su mirada a Plagg el cual le regaló una cálida sonrisa gatuna, sabia que lo que seguía era lo peor , la historia continuó – señor nunca hubiera sospechado de mi padre, de no ser porque esa noche luche también con su otra vida Hawk Moth.

Fin de la historia, el maestro Fú miró un momento al chico y después a Marinette.

-creo que nuestras teorías no eran incorrectas – hubo un momento de silencio – ahora ya todos sabemos que debemos dar nuestro siguiente paso ya que conocemos quien es y donde se encuentra Hawk Moth.

El maestro Fú se quedó pensando unos minutos, antes de levantarse y recoger la Tablet donde estaban guardadas las fotos del libro de los miraculous. Les enseñó algunas fotografías a los chicos.

\- esas fotos son del libro que tenía mi padre escondido

-así es, Tikki reconoció el libro, Marinette me lo trajo ese día. – La chica se encogió de nuevo de vergüenza por haber tomado el libro y casi hacer que Adrien no volviera a la escuela.

\- lo sé, ella después lo devolvió a mi padre y pude volver a la escuela.

-desde ese momento comenzamos a sospechar de Gabriel Agreste; todo este tiempo ha sido muy cuidadoso con sus movimientos y se ha mantenido perfectamente oculto; pero también debe saber que ahora su identidad ha sido revelada y que planeamos vencerlo – el maestro Fu dirigió las fotografías a toda la información de Cat noir, todos estaban atentos – verán, he estado descifrando el antiguo lenguaje, por el momento tengo más información del anillo del gato negro; Adrien debes de ser muy cuidadoso con tu poder.

Todos a excepción de Plagg estaban confundidos, el kwami se acercó a la imagen de la Tablet y miró al maestro un poco asustado.

-chico, sé que alguna vez te preguntaste que pasaría su usaras el cataclismo en alguien – Plagg aunque era un kwami un poco más descuidado y olvidadizo que Tikki, conocía más que nadie sobre el poder de la destrucción, los límites, consecuencias, absolutamente todo, y por ello esperaba nunca tener que hablar de eso, pero sabía que era inútil ocultarlo en esta situación.

-Adrien, como Cat noir y al igual que Ladybug, tienen un poder inmenso del que ni siquiera están enterados, incluso yo, hasta hace poco; son muchas las cosas que pueden ocultar los miraculous, y sé que Plagg en especial no ha querido revelarte la respuesta a esa pregunta.

-El cataclismo es un gran poder destructivo, Adrien si tus emociones son negativas o si sientes un gran dolor en tu corazón al momento de usar el poder, si es posible que puedas destruir a quien sea con solo tocarlo – Plagg suspiro en frustración – eso es lo que ha hecho que gran mayoría de mis elegidos mueran, no controlan el poder y se dejan llevar, tienen la mente y el corazón tan débil que incluso lo pueden utilizar contra ellos mismos.

\- ¿ha ocurrido eso? – preguntó Marinette

\- Ocurrió una vez, en el antiguo Egipto, el chico se volvió loco con el poder oscuro y utilizo el cataclismo en él; el anillo fue encontrado por su compañera en ese tiempo, la antigua Ladybug y fue devuelto a un guardián.

\- si yo también me acuerdo de eso – menciono Tikki con un poco de escalofrió.

\- Adrien te decimos esto porque sabemos que tienes una gran pelea interna, no es fácil saber sobre la verdad de tu padre.

-así es maestro, sin embargo, estoy dispuesto a luchar contra él, no podemos dejar que Paris ni el mundo sean atormentados más por villanos como el, ya no lo considero un padre. – Adrien hablaba con determinación y firme a su palabra, Plagg no podía estar más orgulloso y el maestro asintió.

-Ya conoces el gran poder de la destrucción, ten mucho cuidado.

\- lo tendré maestro.

\- bien, ahora tenemos que planear nuestro movimiento, Gabriel debe estar esperándonos.

Eso fue todo por ahora, desde este momento comenzara la lucha contra Gabriel, espero les haya gustado, por favor no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios. bye bye :)


	10. La idea de Plagg

HOLAAA, AQUÍ ESTOY DE NUEVO CON OTRO CAPÍTULO, COMO LO DIJE DOS CAPÍTULOS ESTA SEMANA, :D , ESPERO LES GUSTE.

\- Adrien te decimos esto porque sabemos que tienes una gran pelea interna, no es fácil saber sobre la verdad de tu padre.

-así es maestro, sin embargo, estoy dispuesto a luchar contra él, no podemos dejar que Paris ni el mundo sean atormentados más por villanos como el, ya no lo considero un padre. – Adrien hablaba con determinación y firme a su palabra, Plagg no podía estar más orgulloso y el maestro asintió.

-Ya conoces el gran poder de la destrucción, ten mucho cuidado.

\- lo tendré maestro.

\- bien, ahora tenemos que planear nuestro movimiento, Gabriel debe estar esperándonos.

…

El maestro Fú, Adrien y Marinette junto con sus Kwamis, planearon un ataque sorpresa para Gabriel, Adrien y Plagg contaron a los demás todo lo que sabían acerca del villano, Plagg incluso contó de una vez que lo vio utilizar un código secreto en la pintura de la mamá de Adrien y de como Gabriel desapareció por una entrada secreta.

-no me habías dicho eso – recriminó Adrien a su kwami

-no le presté mucha atención, creí que tu padre tenia algo así como un lugar subterráneo para guardar sus secretos de diseñador o pensar en tendencias, yo que se, solo estaba interesado en el queso.

-veo que no has cambiado nada Plagg – menciono Wayzz, el pequeño gato simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-Tenemos que llegar a ese lugar, no podemos simplemente entrar a la mansión y declararle la guerra a Hawk Moth, debemos de estar un paso por delante. – el maestro pensó por un momento, tratando de idear un plan. Todos estaban inmersos en sus pensamientos.

-Tengo una idea – Plagg fue quien interrumpió el silencio, ganándose todas las miradas. Se acercó al maestro – Señor quizá podamos hablar con Nooro.

\- ¿Quién es Nooro? – cuestionó Marinette

\- Es el kwami del miraculous de la Mariposa, justo el que está utilizando Hawk Moth – respondió Tikki. – Pobre Nooro.

\- ¿Cómo piensas que nos vamos a comunicar con él? – Adrien tenía un gran interés en esta idea.

-Maestro sé que suena arriesgado, pero me gustaría adentrarme a la casa, la conozco bien, y también se el punto exacto en donde Gabriel desapareció por el suelo, debe haber un túnel que lo lleve a su escondite, los kwamis podemos traspasar cosas, puedo ir y adentrarme a su guarida. – Todos miraban a Plagg con sorpresa.

-Es muy arriesgado Plagg – mencionó el maestro.

\- Si lo sé, pero no tenemos de otra, Nooro es el único que nos podría ayudar con el ataque sorpresa, además ha estado conviviendo con el estúpido de Gabriel por mucho tiempo, debe de tener información importante.

-y ¿crees que si nos ayudará? – cuestionó Marinette

-Claro que sí, los Kwamis no tienen propósitos oscuros.

-Además, debe estar sufriendo mucho, conozco a Nooro y es muy noble y gentil – Añadió Tikki

-Plagg tendré que aceptar tu plan – el maestro Fú lo pensó detenidamente, hablar con Nooro podría ser de mucha ayuda, y sabía que Plagg podría ser muy escurridizo y sigiloso, tal como lo que era, un gato negro. – Sin embargo, te debo de prevenir, no te dejes ver por Gabriel y se paciente a la hora de actuar. Ten mucho cuidado.

-Lo tendré maestro

-No irás solo – Tikki voló al lado de su compañero kwami – Maestro le pido que me deje ir también, no voy a dejar ir solo a Plagg.

El maestro Fú conocía de la conexión profunda entre los dos kwamis, no podía negarle la súplica a Tikki; asintió ante su propuesta y vio como la pequeña kwami le daba un abrazo a su compañero.

-Ten mucho cuidado Tikki – dijo Marinette preocupada – tú también Plagg

-Lo tendremos, no te preocupes Marinette – Tikki voló al lado de marinette y le dio un pequeño abrazo.

-Plagg te lo suplico, ten mucho cuidado, Hawk Moth podría capturarlos quizá en algún objeto que no puedan traspasar o podría poner un queso con veneno o….

-No te preocupes chico – Plagg se acercó a Adrien y se posó en su mano – eres muy paranoico, los gatos somos muy astutos ¿verdad?

Adrien asintió con una pequeña sonrisa. Su kwami se había convertido en parte de su vida, del pequeño grupo al que llamaba familia.

-Tikki, Plagg, si ven algo más que sea de importancia, si encuentran algún objeto significativo por favor lo hacen saber – Wayzz mencionó y ambos asintieron.

\- si y antes de que se vayan es bueno que coman algo, tengo galletas y para tu suerte Plagg, también tengo un poco de queso Camembert – dijo el maestro mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

Plagg volaba por todos lados de la emoción, ya quería comer ese queso apestoso. Adrien vio a su amigo y pensó que cuando todo acabé le dará un gran pedazo de queso camembert, se lo ha ganado.

Los kwamis comieron sus aperitivos, Tikki estaba feliz con unas cuantas galletas mientras Plagg se comió de un bocado el queso que el maestro trajo. Los chicos también disfrutaron de unas cuantas galletas y tomaron un poco de té.

-Creo que es hora de irnos – Plagg se dirigió a Tikki y esta asintió en respuesta – no se preocupen, tendremos mucho cuidado.

Todos se despidieron y rápidamente ambos kwamis traspasaron la puerta con dirección a la mansión Agreste.

\- ¿cree que lo lograrán maestro? – cuestionó Wayzz

-Espero que sí, tenemos que confiar en ellos.

\- ¿Qué debemos hacer mientras tanto maestro? – Adrien se encontraba un poco intranquilo

\- debemos de ser pacientes y esperar, ¿desearías que te revise la herida Adrien?, conozco unas cuantas curaciones a base de agua de flor de loto que te ayudaran con el dolor – Adrien asintió en respuesta. Los tres salieron de la sala principal y se adentraron a una habitación con un pequeño balcón. – no se preocupen, nadie nos podrá ver acá.

El maestro Fú le ayudó a Adrien con la camiseta y la observo un momento.

-No creí que te gustará este tipo de bandas – mencionó el maestro, los chicos rieron un poco.

-oh. No es así, pero necesitábamos un disfraz y tenía esta camiseta que era perfecta para el trabajo. – explico Marinette sonriendo.

-Son muy astutos los dos.

-Fue idea de Marinette, ella es asombrosa – Adrien le dirigió una cálida sonrisa con una tierna mirada de amor, la chica se sonrojo y sonrió.

El maestro y Wayzz no pasaron desapercibido eso.

-Realmente están hechos el uno para el otro – susurro el kwami.

…..

Tikki y Plagg volaban lo más rápido que podían, cuando era necesario se ocultaban en los arboles o debajo de las bancas del parque, no era difícil siendo tan pequeños, pero eso no quitaba el temor de que alguien los estuviera observando; la gente de París estaba concentrada en sus quehaceres, los chicos estaban en la escuela y los adultos sumergidos en el trabajo, algunos niños más pequeños se encontraban dando un paseo por los parques junto con sus padres, era un día soleado, todo parecía estar tranquilo, ambos kwamis esperaban que durante su misión Hawk Moth no tuviera la intensión de akumatizar a nadie o las cosas se complicarían aun más.

fin de otro capítulo más, creo que será interesante la nueva misión de Tikki y Plagg, ¿podrán hablar con Nooro? , espero sigan leyendo el Fic, estaré atenta a todos los comentarios y sugerencias que deseen aportar.

Por cierto, para los que ya vieron el capitulo de Captain Hardrock, ¿que piensan de Luka?, creo que todos estabamos esperando que apareciera... A mi la verdad me gustó mucho el personaje, pero mi corazón sigue perteneciendo a Adrien... No lo cambio por ningun otro... Bueno eso fue todo, pueden dejar sus aportes y comentarios. nos leemos pronto. Bye bye :)


	11. La guarida de Hawk Moth

Hola queridos lectores, acá les traigo otro nuevo capítulo, espero lo disfruten :)

Tikki y Plagg volaban lo más rápido que podían, cuando era necesario se ocultaban en los árboles o debajo de las bancas del parque, no era difícil siendo tan pequeños, pero eso no quitaba el temor de que alguien los estuviera observando; la gente de París estaba concentrada en sus quehaceres, los chicos estaban en la escuela y los adultos sumergidos en el trabajo, algunos niños más pequeños se encontraban dando un paseo por los parques junto con sus padres, era un día soleado, todo parecía estar tranquilo, ambos kwamis esperaban que durante su misión Hawk Moth no tuviera la intensión de akumatizar a nadie o las cosas se complicarían aún más.

…

-Ya casi llegamos – Tikki y Plagg se acercaban sigilosamente a la mansión Agreste; al llegar ambos pasaron por los jardines, previniéndose ante cualquier ruido o movimiento, traspasaron rápidamente las paredes y llegaron a lo que parecía ser la sala de trabajo del Gabriel Agreste.

Ambos Kwamis miraron rápidamente a todas direcciones para asegurarse de que no había nadie.

-No hay nadie – mencionó Tikki, Plagg sabiendo que normalmente Gabriel no salía de casa, supuso entonces que se encontraba justo en el lugar al que querían llegar.

-Gabriel debe estar en la guarida en estos momentos – Plagg comenzó a dar vueltas por la sala y encontró rápidamente el túnel en el suelo, le dio una mirada un poco preocupada a su compañera – Solo espero que en estos momentos no esté planeando akumatizar a nadie.

\- esperemos que no - Tikki se veía también preocupada, Plagg colocó una de sus patitas en la de ella y la miró con todo el amor que un gato negro puede ofrecer.

\- ¿estas lista?

\- Sí – suspiro la kwami y sonriéndole a su compañero – hay que hacerlo.

Ambos kwamis desaparecieron por el piso de la habitación, comenzaron a descender en la oscuridad, un túnel largo y un poco angosto, perfecto solo para el viaje de una sola persona; Plagg podía ver perfectamente gracias a su visión de gato, su patita no se despegaba de la de Tikki, que al parecer no podía ver muy bien; siguieron volando, hasta que llegaron a lo que parecía ser una especie de cueva subterránea, esto no se lo esperaban en lo absoluto.

-¿Qué lugar es este? – preguntó Plagg, sus miradas divagaban por todo el lugar; había unas grandes vigas que sostenían un largo puente, al final de este estaba lo que ambos esperaban ver.

-es el símbolo de la mariposa – susurro Tikki – Plagg ahí debe de estar Hawk Moth y Nooro.

-Todo este tiempo estaba debajo de mis bigotes – suspiro – al parecer Gabriel no perdía el tiempo.

Los kwamis volaron rápidamente por la estructura, aprovecharían la oscuridad del lugar, por si era necesario esconderse rápidamente. La hierba verde crecía desenfrenadamente por todos lados, la luz del sol era solo una leyenda en estos alrededores; al lado de la imagen de la mariposa, había un agujero con una pequeña plataforma cilíndrica, este era el camino para encontrarse con su destino.

Volaron a través del otro túnel oscuro, se acercaban cada vez más a lo que parecía la superficie, rogando que a Gabriel no le diera por salir de la guarida en esos momentos, porque de lo contrario todo se convertiría en caos.

-pero maestro no podemos hacer eso – Tikki Y Plagg reconocieron al instante esa voz

-Claro que si podemos Nooro, Ladybug y Cat Noir, deben de estar planeando su próxima jugada, tenemos que ser más astutos.

\- Pero …

-SILENCIO NOORO, TU SOLO DEBES SEGUIR ORDENES.

-si maestro – susurro el kwami con la cabeza gacha

Tikki y Plagg al llegar al lugar volaron rápidamente para esconderse en una caja situada en la oscuridad, siguieron atentos a la conversación.

-Es todo por ahora Nooro, tengo más cosas que hacer, como averiguar donde se ha metido el estúpido de mi hijo.

Plagg sentía como la sangre se le iba a la cabeza, como podía hablar así de Adrien, si pudiera ya le habría dado su merecido a ese imbécil.

Gabriel dio unos pasos al centro de la habitación y por el mismo túnel que habían entrado, él desapareció.

-no tiene caso – Nooro suspiro, mientras volaba a lo que parecía ser su lugar de descanso, que más podía hacer.

-Psss … Nooro...

El kwami volteó a todos lados, juró haber escuchado su nombre, pero no vio nada.

-Psss …. Nooro, aquí en la caja – Nooro voló a la única caja situada al rincón de la habitación, al parecer la voz provenía de adentro, traspasó el cartón y una gran sonrisa se formo en su rostro al ser recibido por un gran abrazo.

-¿Plagg? .. ¿Tikki? – preguntó aun en el abrazó de kwami proporcionado por Tikki.

-es bueno verte de nuevo Nooro – Plagg se acercó también al kwami y le dio un pequeño abrazo.

-¿Qué están …..?

\- si se que es sorpresa, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas acá?

-unos cuantos años, el señor Agreste no me deja salir a ningún lado.

-Pobre Nooro, ¿te ha alimentado bien? – pregunto Tikki preocupada.

-sabe que tiene que darme de comer, de lo contrario no podría transformarse ni enviar akumas. – El kwami suspiró cansado – ya estoy cansado de esto. Pero díganme ¿Qué están haciendo acá?, es muy peligroso, si Gabriel los descubre, podría….

-si lo sabemos, pero necesitamos tu ayuda – mencionó Plagg.

-díganme como puedo ser útil – dijo Nooro con determinación

-dinos todo lo que sabes

...

Bueno ya casi estamos llegando al enfrentamiento final, espero les haya gustado mucho el capítulo.

El lugar al que llegaron Tikki y Plagg es el que aparece al final del capítulo de Gorizilla de la segunda temporada, si no lo han visto lo pueden buscar en imágenes, he visto las diversas teorias que han sacado diversos youtubers como Nathaniel FD Y FanDom, pero por el momento en este fic solo dire que él lugar es parte de la guarida de Hawk Moth y que no hay nada más allí... Espero dejen sus comentarios, siempre soy feliz de leerlos... esten atentos a los próximos capítulos. bye bye. :)


	12. ¿Emilie Agreste?

HOLAA, ANTES QUE NADA PERDÓN POR DEMORARME EN ACTUALIZAR... NO HE TENIDO NADA DE TIEMPO EN ESTA SEMANA.. PERO ACÁ ESTOY NUEVAMENTE CON OTRO CAPITULO, QUE ESPERO DISFRUTEN MUCHO. FELIZ LECTURA.

-¿Plagg? .. ¿Tikki? – preguntó aun en el abrazó de kwami proporcionado por Tikki.

-es bueno verte de nuevo Nooro – Plagg se acercó también al kwami y le dio un pequeño abrazo.

-¿Qué están …..?

\- si sé que es sorpresa, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas acá?

-unos cuantos años, el señor Agreste no me deja salir a ningún lado.

-Pobre Nooro, ¿te ha alimentado bien? – pregunto Tikki preocupada.

-sabe que tiene que darme de comer, de lo contrario no podría transformarse ni enviar akumas. – El kwami suspiró cansado – ya estoy cansado de esto. Pero díganme ¿Qué están haciendo acá?, es muy peligroso, si Gabriel los descubre, podría….

-si lo sabemos, pero necesitamos tu ayuda – mencionó Plagg.

-díganme como puedo ser útil – dijo Nooro con determinación

-dinos todo lo que sabes

….

Nooro suspiró antes de comenzar, sus ojos tristes y apagados era señal suficiente para saber que no eran las mejores noticias del mundo.

-Gabriel Agreste ha estado utilizando mi miraculous como una forma de poder conseguirlos a ustedes dos, eso ya lo saben …. Pero últimamente su comportamiento se ha vuelto más mmmm.. agresivo, se esta comenzando a desesperar; todos sus planes se convierten en basura gracias a Ladybug Y Chat noir.

\- ¿te ha maltratado Nooro? – pregunta Tikki preocupada

\- Es muy fuerte en la forma a que se refiere a mí, pero no puede hacer nada más, yo soy el que le da sus poderes… - Nooro suspiro nuevamente – pero no nos enfocaremos en eso. ¿Plagg?

\- si ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra Adrien? ¿está bien?

-Con suerte si, la suerte de Ladybug diría yo.

-No digas eso plagg, tú lo salvaste – Tikki interrumpió – él vino por nosotras y nos avisó antes de que fuera tarde, en estos momentos se ha estado recuperando de la herida exitosamente.

-eso me alegra, me sentí muy mal cuando todo eso pasó

-No es tu culpa Nooro

\- No, pero Gabriel ya ha hecho suficiente por un estúpido deseo; herir a su propio hijo, eso es obra de un demonio. – Nooro estaba muy alterado con la situación, Tikki colocó una de sus patitas en su hombro para tranquilizarlo un poco.

Plagg estaba totalmente de acuerdo con la afirmación, pensó un momento antes de cuestionar.

\- ¿Qué sabes sobre el deseo de Gabriel?, ¿te ha comentado algo?

-No le gusta hablar conmigo de eso, sin embargo, después de convivir tanto tiempo con él y de escucharlo hablar para si mismo en frustración me he dado cuenta de lo que quiere – Nooro les dedico una mirada severa a sus dos compañeros – tienen que detenerlo a como dé lugar.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

-Piensa traer de vuelta a Emilie.

\- ¿Emilie? – cuestiona Tikki

\- Es la madre de Adrien, y esposa del señor Agreste – responde Nooro – El mismo Gabriel la envió al Tibet con una misión y después de eso nunca volvió, Gabriel esta seguro de que fue asesinada, por eso desea revivirla.

-eso es horrible – Tikki estaba asustada

\- he escuchado a Adrien hablar de su mamá, el realmente la extraña, el monstruo de Gabriel nunca le explicó que sucedió con ella, ahora el chico vive con un gran vacío por saber algo de Emilie – Plagg se sentía muy triste por el chico, realmente se había convertido en su única familia.

\- ¿Gabriel conoce sobre los riesgos de su deseo? Es decir ¿sabe como funciona el equilibrio del universo? – Tikki sabia que Gabriel no era ningún estúpido en el tema.

\- Claro que sí, y esa es la peor parte, su deseo es revivir a Emilie, pero es una vida por otra, piensa sacrificar a su hijo por su esposa ….

-¿QUEEEEEE?

\- Shhhhh, Gabriel podría volver y encontrarlos acá.

-Ese maldito, piensa dar la vida de Adrien, no lo dejaré – si Plagg fuera un volcán ya habría hecho erupción.

-Pero si Adrien es su hijo, ¿cómo un padre podría hacer eso?

\- Bueno, esa idea se fortaleció más al saber el secreto de Adrien, ahora más que nunca lo detesta por no colaborar con su causa… Gabriel dice que es una desgracia y que solo necesita a su esposa… pero sinceramente creo que dada la situación de que eso llegara a suceder y Emilie volviera a la vida, él otra vez se aprovecharía de ella y la enviaría a ser su trabajo sucio.

\- ¿a qué te refieres?

-El señor Agreste ha estado obsesionado con la magia oscura desde hace mucho tiempo, mandó a su esposa al tibet para apoderarse de los demás miraculous, el creía que estaban allá… sin embargo Emilie se negó a abandonar a su hijo, Gabriel amenazó con matar a Adrien si ella no iba a su favor… no tuvo más remedio que marcharse a la misión que le impuso su esposo… Ella se fue sin conocer la verdadera razón por la que Gabriel no iba por sus propios méritos. Gabriel no es bobo, sabia que era una misión suicida, pero tenía que hacer algo para confirmar su teoría sobre la ubicación de los miraculous.

\- pobre Emilie – Tikki tenía pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos

\- realmente un hombre puede soltar mucha información cuando cree que nadie lo escucha – Nooro sonrió un poco – por suerte para nosotros.

\- ¿porque querrá ese patán poseer la Magia oscura?

\- eso no lo sé, hasta el momento solo se su plan para revivir a Emilie, pero debe de estar planeando algo aun más grande y creo que no será bueno para nadie.

Plagg y Tikki se miraron preocupados, esto iba demasiado enserio, todo el equilibrio dependía de ellos, por eso debía de actuar lo más pronto posible.

Plagg movió sus orejas de un lado a otro rápidamente. El sonido de un ascensor era suficiente para saber que era su salida, no podían arriesgarse a ser descubiertos

-Tenemos que irnos, Gabriel ya viene – Plagg y Tikki se despidieron rápidamente de Nooro - ¿conoces alguna otra entrada a esté lugar que no sea por ese elevador?

El sonido era cada vez más fuerte, estaba cerca, los kwamis salieron de la caja y Nooro los condujo a una pequeña librería en una esquina de la habitación.

-detrás de esto hay una puerta secreta, supongo que esta era la entrada anterior antes de que comenzara a utilizar el lugar subterráneo, sigan las escaleras y después doblen a la izquierda. – la puerta del piso de abrió – Vayan ya….

Con eso Tikki y Plagg traspasaron la librería y la puerta detrás de esta, después siguieron volando y siguieron las instrucciones, esperaban ver a donde llegaba este camino.

Nooro voló rápidamente a su pequeño lugar de descanso e intentó parecer lo más inocente posible. Gabriel apareció por la trampilla.

-Nooro, Alas oscuras elévense – el pequeño kwami fue absorbido en la transformación, Hawk Moth volvió a escena.

\- Tenemos que actuar, creo que es hora de sacar a Ladybug y a Cat noir de su escondite… ven acá pequeño akuma. Vamos a dar problemas. – y una pequeña mariposa fue absorbida por la magia negra, lista para una nueva victima.

...

No se ustedes pero esto me huele a batalla... Gabriel no deja de sorprendernos, espero como siempre que les gustara el capitulo, no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios, me ayudan a continuar con la historia :) hasta la próxima .. bye bye :)


	13. Conversaciones

Hola, perdón si los he hecho esperar, la verdad no había tenido el momento especial de sentarme a escribir... sin más feliz lectura.

-Nooro, Alas oscuras elévense – el pequeño kwami fue absorbido en la transformación, Hawk Moth volvió a escena.

\- Tenemos que actuar, creo que es hora de sacar a Ladybug y a Cat noir de su escondite… ven acá pequeño akuma. Vamos a dar problemas. – y una pequeña mariposa fue absorbida por la magia negra, lista para una nueva víctima.

...

Plagg y Tikki volaron rápidamente por el túnel siguiendo las instrucciones de Nooro, al final llegaron a una entrada escondida en el patio trasero de la mansión, volaron apresuradamente por las calles de París con dirección a la casa del maestro Fú , esta información no podía hacerse esperar.

…..

Marinette observaba detenidamente el buen trabajo del maestro con la herida de Adrien, se veía mucho mejor, y el chico no dejaba de asegurar que el dolor se había reducido en gran manera; después del trabajo se disponían a tomar té, pero….

-Maestro …. Maestro – una pequeña luz roja y verde traspasó la puerta, todos se acercaron la sala principal nuevamente para encontrar a unos exhaustos kwamis desplomados en la alfombra.

-Tikki , Plagg , ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó Wayzz ya al lado de ellos.

Lo único que obtuvo fueron fuertes respiraciones y susurros.

-Necesitan energía, Iré por queso y galletas – mencionó el maestro caminando rápidamente a la cocina.

Marinette y Adrien se acercaron a sus kwamis y cada uno recogió al propio en sus manos, sus miradas estaban envueltas en la preocupación.

-Tikki, ya el maestro trae algo de comida – susurro la chica, mientras la pequeña kwami asentía levemente.

Adrien sobaba suavemente la cabeza de su kwami, Plagg tenía las orejas caídas y sus ojos cerrados… El chico sabía que con una buena ración de queso su kwami volvería a estar activo y podría decirles todo lo que descubrieron.

-Aquí esta, unas cuantas galletas con chispas para Tikki, y un pedazo de apestoso queso camembert para Plagg – El maestro dejó los platos al lado de cada cual y los chicos depositaron a sus kwamis y observaron como la comida era rápidamente devorada, sobre todo por Plagg quien rápidamente activó sus sentidos a la sola mención de queso apestoso.

-Fue una cena rápida – Plagg dio un pequeño eructo, ganándose la mirada de reproche de Tikki – gracias maestro.

\- Si muchas gracias, hemos tenido un viaje rápido – Tikki también había terminado sus galletas.

\- dinos ¿Qué han descubierto? ¿lograron hablar con Nooro? – ambos kwamis asintieron.

Tikki y Plagg comenzaron relatando sobre la guarida de Hawk Moth, describiendo cada detalle como el elevador de piso y el lugar subterráneo.

-después de ascender por el otro elevador encontramos la guarida, efectivamente Gabriel estaba en ella con Nooro..

-¿Cómo esta Nooro? – Wayzz quizo saber sobre su compañero

\- Gabriel lo alimenta a menudo tomando en cuenta que es su única forma para transformarse, pero su semblante es muy depresivo, vive esclavo a los sucios planes de su portador…

Tikki y Plagg intercambiaron miradas rápidamente, Plagg voló al lado del Maestro Fú y le susurró al oído, él escuchaba atentamente mientras sobaba su barba, todos estaban confundidos ante tal acción, el maestro solo asintió a las palabras de Plagg.

-Creo que todos debemos conocer todos los detalles – el maestro Fú le dirigió una mirada a Adrien quien, en su rostro, aunque desconocía lo que fuera a venir reflejaba la determinación de todo un héroe – por favor no omitan nada.

\- Bien, pero creo que tenemos que contextualizar a todos – mencionó Tikki , y después se dirigió a Adrien - ¿alguna vez supiste que le ocurrió a tu madre? Espero no hacerte sentir mal.

\- oh no, para nada Tikki, si es un momento que no me gusta recordar, pero veo que es necesario, lo último que logré saber de ella es que se había ido de viaje, es un poco extraño ya que se fue sin despedirse y a mitad de la noche…. – el chico suspiró – la verdad no se nada más a excepción de que no la volví a ver desde hace más de un año. ¿es esto relevante?

\- claro que si chico, de ahí parte todo. Hawk Moth piensa traer de regreso a tu madre…

\- ¿Qué? ¿ENSERIO? – aunque no lo quiera admitir Adrien se emocionó un poco ante la idea, pero también sabía que no era como si su padre de un momento a otro se convirtiera en Santa Claus y se decidiera a esparcir felicidad a todos en París. – Tiene un precio traerla de regreso ¿verdad?

\- Así es, todo en el universo debe de tener un equilibrio – esta vez fue el maestro quien intervino – traer una vida de regreso significa….

-quitar otra …

-así es, mmm es por eso que Hawk Moth quiere los miraculous, pero que tanto sabrá del equilibrio…

-Me temo que lo sabe a la perfección maestro, Nooro nos comentó que cada día esta más obsesionado con su plan, tanto que no le importan las demás personas, él dice que la pelea que hubo ya hace un día con Cat noir fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

-¿eso que significa? – preguntó Marinette

-significa que Gabriel ya tiene seguro su sacrifico …. Piensa dar a su hijo a cambio de su esposa – Plagg ya no estaba seguro si era correcto que Adrien supiera todo, el chico tenía su rostro pálido, no podía negar que se estaba controlando por no llorar…

Marinette todavía en shock se acercó a Adrien y lo acunó en un abrazó y depositó unos cuantos besos en la frente.

-debemos detenerlo a como dé lugar – dijo decidida, El maestro Fú asintió y se dirigió nuevamente a los kwamis.

\- ¿hay algo más que debamos saber?

\- si, sabemos de una vieja entrada a la guarida de Hawk Moth, esta ubicada en el patio trasero de la mansión, está cubierta de arbustos.

\- bien, creo que si podremos dar nuestro ataque sorpre….

-AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH –

Todos se miraron sorprendidos al escuchar gritos, se dirigieron a la ventana para revelar a un hombre con traje oscuro lanzando dardos paralizadores por doquier…

-creo que Gabriel ya comenzó con su jugada – mencionó Wayzz

-No hay tiempo que perder – Adrien se disponía a llamar su transformación, pero fue detenido por Marinette.

-No es seguro, puede ser una trampa de Hawk Moth para atraparnos, además no estás en condiciones, estas herido…

\- sí, pero también sé que hay gente afuera que nos necesita no puedo permitirme estar acá mientras otro villano a manos de …. Ese hombre intimida París.

-Creo que haces lo correcto Adrien, pero ten en cuenta que tu vida y la seguridad de los miraculous están en juego.

\- Lo se maestro, pero si me lo permite quiero seguir salvando a París al lado de mi Lady, esto es entre nosotros y Hawk Moth , los ciudadanos no tienen porque sufrir. – Adrien hablaba firme y sin balbucear, el maestro asintió.

\- ten mucho cuidado, Gabriel debe de estar hirviendo de la ira...

-maestro, pero esta herido, yo puedo pelear y derrotar al akuma.

\- me temo que no es nuestra decisión Ladybug, es la determinación de él, sin embargo, no lo dejes hacer alguna tontería arriesgada, todavía esta muy limitado gracias a su reciente herida.

-está bien maestro – Marinette se dio a la resignación era inútil impedir que Cat noir peleara, pero haría todo lo posible para que no se esforzara de más.

\- Bien, Plagg las garras – una luz verde invadió la habitación dejando a Cat noir listo para la acción.

-Tikki, Motas …. – Cat noir quedó impresionado al ver como la luz roja consumía a su dama para convertirla en la hermosa heroína de París.

Ambos salieron rápidamente por la puerta y se dirigieron a la parte más alta del edificio para sorprender al enemigo desde las alturas.

...

Bueno eso fue todo por ahora, por favor hazme saber si la historia sigue igual de interesante que cuando decidiste seguirla leyendo, el siguiente capitulo creo lo tendré listo para el miercoles o jueves... les quiero agradecer a todos por sus sugerencias que las tomo muy enserio y por su constante apoyo, sin más me despido por ahora. bye bye :)


	14. La mariposa blanca

Hola de nuevo, espero estén muy bien. acá estoy con un nuevo cap, espero lo disfruten, feliz lectura

-maestro, pero esta herido, yo puedo pelear y derrotar al akuma.

\- me temo que no es nuestra decisión Ladybug, es la determinación de él, sin embargo, no lo dejes hacer alguna tontería arriesgada, todavía esta muy limitado gracias a su reciente herida.

-está bien maestro – Marinette se dio a la resignación era inútil impedir que Cat noir peleara, pero haría todo lo posible para que no se esforzara de más.

\- Bien, Plagg las garras – una luz verde invadió la habitación dejando a Cat noir listo para la acción.

-Tikki, Motas …. – Cat noir quedó impresionado al ver como la luz roja consumía a su dama para convertirla en la hermosa heroína de París.

Ambos salieron rápidamente por la puerta y se dirigieron a la parte más alta del edificio para sorprender al enemigo desde las alturas.

...

Ladybug y Cat Nor, estaban listos para la acción, desde el tejado saltaron sobre el nuevo akuma, un hombre alto, traje oscuro con algunos detalles en morado, antifaz negro y pelo terriblemente desorganizado, también llevaba un cinturón con lo que parecía una bolsa de dardos, he ahí su arma.

El villano se abalanzaba sobre los ciudadanos disparando dardos paralizadores, las personas quedaban inmóviles al instante.

-sufran ciudadanos de París, porque no habrá nada más que puedan hacer – el villano seguía lanzando dardos por todos lados.

Cat noir y Ladybug seguían al villano de cerca, saltando de tejado en tejado sin ser vistos

\- Tenemos que actuar rápido, creo que el akuma está en esa bolsa .. yo puedo distraerlo mientras tu tomas y destruyes el akuma –- ¿Qué dices Mi lady?

No hay respuesta

¿ Mi lady? – Cat se volvió hacia ella preocupado - ¿pasa algo malo? Si quieres podemos cambiar de plan.

-No, no es el plan Cat, es solo que me asusta – la chica se volvió hacia él, colocó su mano en el rostro del chico – me asusta que pueda llegar a perderte

Cat la acogió en un abrazo reconfortante mientras trazaba pequeños círculos en su espalda

-Yo también tengo miedo … miedo de perderte Mi lady – Cat la abrazó aun más fuerte como si no hubiera un mañana – por eso quiero seguir luchando, quizá cuando todo esto termine deje de tener miedo… pero por ahora trato de ser valiente y ganarle a mi debilidad porque se que podemos salir victoriosos de esta, podemos volver a salvar a París.

Cat terminó su discurso y miro a su dama con una de sus más radiantes sonrisas, la chica tenia unas cuantas lagrimas que aún seguían resbalando por su rostro, y fueron eliminadas rápidamente y delicadamente por la mano aguantada del chico.

-No me gusta ver a mi princesa llorar.

-Lo …lo siento – Se estregó un poco los ojos y le regaló una pequeña sonrisa a su compañero – podemos hacerlo ¿verdad?

-solo si estamos dispuestos

\- entonces no se diga más

Ladybug y Cat noir compartieron un beso rápido y cada quien se dirigió a su posición para poner en marcha el plan.

...

-No creo que paralizar a las personas sea de buenos modales – Cat ya se encontraba en mitad de la calle, con su típica expresión serena y decisiva.

-Yo te enseñaré modales, pequeño gato callejero

El villano comenzó a lanzar dardos rápidamente, Cat utilizó su bastón para defenderse, saltando de un lado a otro; dardos volaban por todas direcciones, el villano se comenzaba a desesperar, enviaba sus ataques más rápidos y fuertes, pero era inútil no es tan fácil atrapar a un gato.

-Eso es todo lo que tienes, vaya Hawk Moth no se esforzó mucho contigo – Aunque Cat se escuchara seguro e intacto, su cuerpo ya estaba comenzando a reclamar, sus movimientos rápidos no colaboraban y el akumatizado no parecía darse por vencido con sus dardos de porquería.

Mientras tanto Ladybug llegaba a la posición perfecta para atacar, su rostro se veía decidido, realmente las palabras de su compañero tocaron todo su ser y le recordó el porque y por quien siguen de pie; Desde su posición veía como su compañero distraía perfectamente al akuma, aunque no pudo dejar pasar por alto su rostro, que de vez en cuando dejaba escapar muecas de dolor. Esto tendría que ser rápido.

La chica utilizó su yoyo para caer del edificio y moverse rápidamente a su objetivo, estaba detrás del enemigo y estaba lista para romper la bolsa, pero...

-Ustedes me creen idiota, no será tan fácil pequeña Catarina – el akuma se volvió hacia ella y comenzó a disparar dardos que por suerte esquivó. – tarde que temprano te cansarás de saltar.

-creo que estas equivocado - Cat aprovechó la distracción del akuma y se acerco a la bolsa justo a tiempo para liberar su poder. - ¡CATACLISMO!

La bolsa quedó convertida en polvo y una mariposa oscura salió.

-Es tu turno Mi lady.

Ladybug recogió a la mariposa con su yoyo y la purificó; el villano quedó reducido a un hombre que dada su apariencia parecía que pertenecía al circo. Algunas personas se acercaron a él y ambos héroes comprendieron que ya no eran necesarios en el lugar, sin más regresaron a los tejados de París.

-Buen trabajo Cat noir, estuviste increíble

-Tú también my Lady – la sonrisa de Cat noir desapareció de un momento a otro y su mirada se desvió al cielo, la chica se volvió hacia él para encontrarse con la mariposa que habían acabado de liberar dando vueltas por encima de ellos.

-pero ¿Qué esta haciendo? Normalmente vuelan lejos después de que purifico el akuma

-Esto es muy raro, creo que …..

La mariposa dejó de volar en círculos y se acercó a ellos, los héroes por instinto retrocedieron, aunque fuera ya una mariposa blanca, esta se acercaba más y ellos se vieron arrinconados contra una pared.

-No me gusta esto para nada – mencionó Ladybug

La mariposa blanca finalmente dejó su vuelo pacífico, sus alas comenzaron a moverse más rápido, era como un ataque de mariposa asesina, fue un vuelo rápido Ladybug y Cat noir cubrieron sus rostros conscientes de que estaban aterrorizados de una "inocente" mariposita.

...

Ladybug abrió los ojos para encontrarse abrazada con Cat y no ver ningún rastro de la mariposa, no acababa de procesar bien lo que acababa de ocurrir, se separó de su compañero quien también tenia la misma mirada de incertidumbre en su rostro.

-¿Qué fue eso? – La chica no dejaba de interrogarse, esto era cada vez más extraño – Cat crees que….

Ladybug volteo a su compañero quien no había dicho nada y solo miraba su anillo con una expresión irreconocible, la chica dejó escapar un grito ahogado cuando se dio cuenta del paradero de la mariposa.

-esta en tu anillo.

...

Bueno eso fue todo por hoy, espero les haya gustado el cap... no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios, siempre me alegra leerlos.. bye bye


	15. Conversaciones Padre e Hijo

HOLAA, FELIZ SABADO Y POR ESO LES TRAIGO UN NÚEVO CAP... ESPERO LES GUSTE. FELIZ LECTURA.

...

La mariposa blanca finalmente dejó su vuelo pacífico, sus alas comenzaron a moverse más rápido, era como un ataque de mariposa asesina, fue un vuelo rápido Ladybug y Cat noir cubrieron sus rostros conscientes de que estaban aterrorizados de una "inocente" mariposita.

Ladybug abrió los ojos para encontrarse abrazada con Cat y no ver ningún rastro de la mariposa, no acababa de procesar bien lo que acababa de ocurrir, se separó de su compañero quien también tenía la misma mirada de incertidumbre en su rostro.

-¿Qué fue eso? – La chica no dejaba de interrogarse, esto era cada vez más extraño – Cat crees que….

Ladybug volteo a su compañero quien no había dicho nada y solo miraba su anillo con una expresión irreconocible, la chica dejó escapar un grito ahogado cuando se dio cuenta del paradero de la mariposa.

-esta en tu anillo

...

Cat noir y Ladybug se quedaron expectantes a cualquier suceso, el gato negro sujetaba su mano fuertemente esperando que algo pasara con su miraculous, Hawk Moth no tardó en llegar.

- _Cat noir … Hijo_ – una mascara en forma de mariposa apareció en frente de Cat noir, esté se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas al anillo, mientras sus piernas cedían y terminaba arrodillado en el lugar.

Ladybug se arrodilló rápidamente a su lado, lo llamaba por su nombre infinitas veces, pero si algo sabía bien después de estar luchando tanto tiempo con los akumas, es que no pueden oírte mientras tengan comunicación con Hawk Moth, así que lo único que podía hacer era abrazarle y estar al lado de su gatito, pues bien conocía que Cat noir no iba a ceder a tal monstruo.

-No me llames así – la voz de Cat se hizo presente en el lugar y era la única que la chica podría escuchar, abrazó con más fuerza a su compañero.

- _No tienes porque ponerte a la defensiva Adrien_ – Hawk Moth hablaba pacíficamente, sabia mantener perfecta su fachada. – _tu y yo no tuvimos oportunidad de hablar._

 **-** No tenemos nada de que hablar, a menos que decidas rendirte y entregarnos el miraculous de la mariposa. – Cat noir intentaba controlarse lo más que podía, pero todo lo que sentía en su corazón era odio hacia aquel hombre que en algún tiempo llamó papá.

- _No me voy a rendir tan fácil, crees que, porque sabemos nuestras identidades, va a ser tan sencillo…. Claro que no._ – Hawk Moth sonreía en su guarida – _tu y yo no tuvimos tiempo para hablar, no soy tan malo como piensas._

\- ¿no eres tan malo? ¿NO ERES TAN MALO?, no has visto todo el sufrimiento que has causado en París todo este tiempo.

- _tengo mis razones hij…._

-No me llames así – el tono del chico era más frio que estar en un iglú.

 _-quieras o no, Adrien somos familia, tu eres mi sangre_ – hubo una pausa, la sonrisa del villano se hizo más grande – _dime ¿no quieres volver a tener una familia feliz?_

Adrien ya conocía los planes que tenia el villano, pero por seguridad de todos tenía que fingir.

-es imposible que volvamos a ser una familia, y mucho menos una familia feliz, toda la felicidad que teníamos tiempo atrás se fue …. junto con mamá – lo último fue tan solo un susurro.

Adrien, aunque no se daba cuenta comenzó a soltar lágrimas, sus puños estaban fuertemente apretados y su cuerpo temblaba un poco, Ladybug seguía apretándolo contra su cuerpo, ella también estaba llorando, su corazón se rompió por completo cuando escucho las últimas palabras de su compañero.

La chica comenzó a reflexionar rápidamente sobre su vida en comparación a la de Adrien, definitivamente estaba agradecida con todo lo que tenía, sus amigos, su kwami, su casa, la escuela, y unos padres inigualables, una familia feliz. Siempre pensó que Adrien Agreste era el chico más feliz y afortunado de todo el mundo, que equivocada estaba…

La conversación de su compañero la volvió a traer a la realidad.

-Mamá se ha ido, y desde ese momento deje de importarte…. Si, me dabas todo lo que un chico de mi edad podría querer, todo lo que el dinero puede comprar, pero no te diste cuenta que solo quería algo de tu atención…. poder hablar contigo de cosas tan comunes como los amigos, la escuela, deporte o incluso que me dieras consejos para con las chicas...- Cat respiraba pesadamente sus lágrimas eran ríos a través de su hermoso rostro – pero solo te centraste en ti y en tu estúpido plan egoísta para intimidar a París.

- _No es así Adrien, es por una buena causa… como ya sabrás el que tenga los aretes de Ladybug y el anillo del gato negro, tendrá un poder inigualable. Podrá pedir un deseo innegable. ¿sabes cual es mi deseo?_

Adrien no respondió, sabia perfectamente que su padre intentaba comprarlo con la mención de su madre. Muy astuto.

- _poder traer a Emilie de vuelta… Adrien podrás ver a tu madre de nuevo y podemos ser una familia, las cosas cambiaran._

-y exactamente ¿Cómo piensas mantener el equilibrio del universo?

 _-¿Qué?_

-oh por favor no te me hagas el indefenso, todo debe tener un equilibrio para traer una vida hay que…

 _-acabar con otra .. oh si, me olvidaba de eso, que tonto soy_ – Gabriel ya se estaba desesperando no creía que Adrien estuviera tan informado – _bueno eso se podrá resolver fácil, cualquier vida puede ser útil._

\- ¿tu plan es acabar con otra vida indefensa para que recuperemos lo que se nos fue arrebatado?

- _no lo pienses así hijo, ¿sabes? Es París hay mucha gente mala_

-como tu

 _\- TENGO UN BIEN MAYOR … el punto es que podemos utilizar cualquier ladrón o buscapleitos que no valga nada. Podríamos trabajar juntos, solo necesito sus miraculous y nada más pasará._

Cat noir ya no podía sentir su cuerpo, y se reia internamente de la mentira de su padre…esta conversación definitivamente no iba a ningún lado, sabia que Gabriel era un obstinado que no cambiaría de idea, la única forma de traer paz a la ciudad es derrotarlo.

-Jamás me uniría a ti, y no permitiría que le quites la vida a nadie… todos somos personas, y esos que hacen el mal están confundidos, pero tarde que temprano llega su castigo…. Pero no es este.

Adrien tomó una respiración profunda y decidió terminar con esto de una vez.

-Prometo encontrarte Gabriel, y cuando eso suceda te derrotaremos de una vez por todas y París volverá a sus días dorados, sin preocupaciones.

- _eres un desperdicio Adrien, pero déjame preguntar ¿serás feliz cuando todo acabe?, si me derrotas ahora si no tendrás nada ni a nadie._

-Desde hace mucho que perdí a mi familia, no habrá diferencia – Adrien ya no quería seguir con esto, aunque lo intentara negar ese era un pensamiento que se le venia demasiado a su mente.

¿Qué pasaría después?

¿Cómo sobreviviría sabiendo que ya no le queda nadie?

¿podría volver a ser feliz?

 _-No te salvaras de mí, te di la oportunidad de tu vida, pero supongo que las cosas serán por las malas, podrías ahorrarte mucho solo aceptando._

-no hay nada más que discutir, aleja a este asqueroso bicho de mi anillo AHORA….

Y después de eso no volvió a escuchar la voz del villano.

...

Bueno no se que piensas de este capitulo, quizá se imaginaban algo diferente, espero no haberlos defraudado , creo que esté fic ya solo le queda capitulos más, prometo hacer mi mayor esfuerzo para que la batalla final sea super emocionante... no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios y sugerencias . nos vemos en la próxima bye bye :)


	16. Antes de la batalla final

HOLA COMO ESTAN, BIENVENIDOS DE NUEVO A ESTE LOCO FIC, ESPERO LES ESTÉ GUSTANDO... FELIZ LECTURA.

...

- _eres un desperdicio Adrien, pero déjame preguntar ¿serás feliz cuando todo acabe?, si me derrotas ahora si no tendrás nada ni a nadie._

-Desde hace mucho que perdí a mi familia, no habrá diferencia – Adrien ya no quería seguir con esto, aunque lo intentara negar ese era un pensamiento que se le venia demasiado a su mente.

¿Qué pasaría después?

¿Cómo sobreviviría sabiendo que ya no le queda nadie?

¿podría volver a ser feliz?

 _-No te salvaras de mí, te di la oportunidad de tu vida, pero supongo que las cosas serán por las malas, podrías ahorrarte mucho solo aceptando._

-no hay nada más que discutir, aleja a este asqueroso bicho de mi anillo AHORA….

Y después de eso no volvió a escuchar la voz del villano.

...

Cat noir respiraba pesadamente, sus ojos estaban rojos y sentía que su cuerpo podía colapsar en cualquier momento, Parpadeó un par de veces para que su visión se aclarara. Levantó su mirada del techo en el que se encontraba y vio a una preocupada Ladybug con ojos llorosos arrodillada a su lado.

La chica vio como su compañero volvía con ella, cuando sus hermosos ojos verdes se clavaron en ella y una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora se vislumbró, no dudo ni dos segundos en acoger a su compañero en un apretado abrazo; el chico correspondió rápidamente mientras intentaba calmar a su compañera que seguía sollozando por lo bajo.

-Shhh, tranquila estoy bien – Cat noir pasaba sus aguantadas manos por el cabello de la joven – ya ha pasado.

-estaba tan…. preocupada – susurró la chica entre sollozos. – temía que Hawk Moth pudiera …. – y más sollozos vinieron.

Cat levanto lentamente el rostro de la chica y le regaló una encantadora sonrisa, mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas de su rostro.

-No me gusta ver llorar a mi princesa – la chica se sonrojó un poco. – me gusta más ver ese rostro cuando tiene una sonrisa.

Los dos superhéroes volvieron al abrazó, pero fueron interrumpidos por pequeñas gotas de lluvia, era el momento para irse… cuando llegaran a donde el maestro Fú podrían hablar de todo.

Ladybug se levantó primero ofreciendo su mano a Cat, esté la acepto con agrado, pero apenas estuvo de pie, sintió como toda su fuerza se iba y cayó de nuevo.

-creo que no siento mis piernas, es como si toda mi energía se hubiera esfumado. – Cat quedó pensativo unos minutos, había algo en lo que no había caído en cuenta. Hasta ahora…

-No te preocupes yo te llev….

-PLAGG – El chico recordó rápidamente que la mariposa entró al anillo, si él estaba afectado después de los sucesos no podría imaginar como estaría su compañero gatuno. – fuera garras.

Un cansado y tembloroso kwami apareció en las manos de Adrien.

-Oh no, ¿Plagg? – el kwami tenia sus enormes ojos cerrados, estaba frio mucho para el agrado de los jóvenes – tenemos que irnos rápido.

Ladybug recogió a Adrien rápidamente y salto de tejado en tejado hasta llegar a un solitario callejón, ahí deposito a Adrien en el suelo y ella perdió su transformación, su destino estaba tan solo a una calle.

Adrien abrigó a Plagg con su camiseta mientras Marinette lo abrazaba para darle apoyo, ya que el chico fuera de su transformación también se encontraba débil.

Rápidamente llegaron al apartamento del maestro Fú, al mismo tiempo en que entraban Adrien le entregó su kwami al maestro, quien lo llevó a la habitación continua para hacer su extraño ritual para la "curación de kwamis" , Adrien y Marinette esperaron en la sala principal por orden del maestro, ambos se acomodaron en las almohadas mientras Wayzz le ofrecía a Tikki unas cuantas galletas.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó la chica después de un rato.

-estoy preocupado, nunca había visto así a Plagg

\- debió ser una batalla difícil dentro del anillo, pero no te preocupes el maestro Fú se encargará del él, y cuando menos te lo imagines te estará pidiendo queso nuevamente.

Adrien asintió ante esa idea, definitivamente no sabría qué haría sin su compañero.

-y tu ¿Cómo te sientes?

-la verdad siento como si toda mi energía se hubiera ido… pero no es nada de qué preocuparse.

Marinette se acercó al chico y lo acostó de forma que su cabeza quedara en sus piernas, al mismo tiempo comenzó a pasar sus manos por su pelo.

-creo que harás que me duerma

-esa es la idea, necesitas descansar – Marinette desvió su mirada al cuarto donde se encontraba el maestro con el kwami y después miro a su compañero que se encontraba con los ojos ya cerrados – creo que el maestro se tomará su tiempo, así que yo te avisaré cuando salga.

Marinette no recibió respuesta alguna, pues su chico ya se encontraba profundamente dormido en sus piernas.

-vaya que es rápido – mencionó Tikki volando al lado de Marinette

-realmente esa mariposa se llevo toda su energía, ¿crees que Plagg esté bien?, yo lo vi muy mal.

-creo que él absorbió mucha energía negativa cuando la mariposa entró en el anillo, pero estoy segura de que el maestro Fú lo curará. – Marinette asintió a su kwami y quedó viendo a la puerta mientras sus manos seguían acariciando el pelo de su compañero.

….

Habían pasado más de dos horas, Marinette había cedido al sueño y se quedó dormida al lado de Adrien, los kwamis por otro lado estaban tomando un poco de té, mientras hablaban de la situación de su compañero, Tikki sobre todo se encontraba muy angustiada.

-No te preocupes, conocemos a Plagg y sabemos que no hay nada que lo detenga – le decía Wayzz para subirle el animo a la pequeña Catarina. También hablaron de diversos temas.

Unos pasos se escucharon en la habitación y los kwamis volaron rápidamente al encuentro del maestro Fú.

\- ¿Maestro como esta Plagg? ¿puedo verlo? – preguntó Tikki rápidamente. El maestro le dio una sonrisa y asintió, pero le advirtió que no lo despertara, necesitaba descanso.

Tikki desapareció en el cuarto y el maestro dirigió su mirada al tierno espectáculo que tenia en frente, una chica recostada a una pared con un chico descansando su cabeza cómodamente en sus piernas, ambos dormidos.

El maestro Fú decidió no despertarlos, así que se dirigió a la cocina a preparar algo de té.

…

Adrien se estiró perezosamente, se sentía de maravilla, se sorprendió de lo que una pequeña pero exitosa siesta puede hacer por alguien. Se estregó un poco los ojos y terminó de despertarse su mirada se fijó en un anciano al frente suyo que le ofrecía una taza de té.

-Veo que has dormido bien, toma un poco de té siempre es bueno al despertar – Adrien lo acepto feliz y luego dirigió su mirada a una hermosa joven dormida a sus espaldas – cuando salí no tuve corazón para despertarlos, debió ser una batalla difícil … pero creo que no solo estamos hablando del akuma.

-¿Cómo esta Plagg? ¿puedo verlo?

-él se esta recuperando exitosamente, había absorbido mucha energía negativa pero ya me encargué de eso, por el momento es mejor que descanse, se que cuando esté listo vendrá rápidamente por camembert.

Adrien asintió en respuesta y un sonoro bostezo llamo su atención, cierta chica de coletas también había despertado.

-buenos días Prrrrincesa

Marinette apenas se estaba despertando del todo, sus ojos se abrieron y miro la habitación un par de veces, para luego posar su mirada en el chico que le estaba regalando esa hermosa sonrisa que le encantaba.

-hola.. perdón no quería quedarme dormida, pero me sentía muy cansada y el maestro no salía entonces no sé qué pasó – hablaba rápidamente, típico de Marinette.

-tranquila, creo que ambos merecíamos un poco de descanso, además el maestro dijo que Plagg está bien.

\- ¿enserio?

-si, Tikki esta en estos momentos con él. – el anciano le entregó a la chica otra taza de té – será mejor darle su tiempo, como le expliqué a Adrien, el kwami absorbió mucha energía negativa y eso los debilitó inmediatamente … mmm quisiera saber que paso exactamente.

Adrien comentó todos los sucesos desde el ataque del akuma, como lo derrotaron y al momento en que purificaron la mariposa, luego vino lo interesante, el momento en que la mariposa blanca se volvió contra ellos y entró al anillo…

El maestro Fú sobaba su barba en señal de concentración, Adrien comentó entonces todo lo que pasó, toda la conversación que tuvo con Hawk moth, Marinette también estaba más interesada en esa parte, pues no habían tenido oportunidad de hablar sobre ello.

-después de todo, le exigí que saliera del anillo – terminó la historia.

-mmm creo que Hawk moth se está desesperando, sus planes se están yendo por la borda y solo le quedaba intentar convencerte – El maestro colocó su mano en el hombro de Adrien en señal de apoyo – bien hecho muchacho, no te dejaste vencer.

-gracias maestro, conozco cuales son las verdaderas intenciones de ese villano y también conozco cual es nuestro principal objetivo… y estoy dispuesto a darlo todo para que se cumpla

-yo también – Marinette también se acercó a su compañero tomando su mano – vamos a terminar con esto de una vez por todas.

-tenemos el factor sorpresa, vamos a aprovecharlo entonces – el maestro bebió más té y les dio una mirada determinada a ambos jóvenes – mañana haremos nuestra jugada, vamos a enfrentarnos a Hawk moth.

...

YYYY ESO FUE TODO POR HOY, YA VIENE LA BATALLA FINAL, ESPERO LES GUSTE, MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LO QUE ESTAN SIGUIENDO ESTA HISTORIA, QUEDAN UNOS CUANTOS CAPITULOS MÁS .. NO SE OLVIDEN DE DEJAR SU COMENTARIO.. NOS VEREMOS EN LA PRÓXIMA.. BYE BYE :)


	17. La batalla final parte 1

HOLA, OTRO CAPITULO MÁS, FELIZ LECTURA. :)

-mmm creo que Hawk moth se está desesperando, sus planes se están yendo por la borda y solo le quedaba intentar convencerte – El maestro colocó su mano en el hombro de Adrien en señal de apoyo – bien hecho muchacho, no te dejaste vencer.

-gracias maestro, conozco cuales son las verdaderas intenciones de ese villano y también conozco cual es nuestro principal objetivo… y estoy dispuesto a darlo todo para que se cumpla

-yo también – Marinette también se acercó a su compañero tomando su mano – vamos a terminar con esto de una vez por todas.

-tenemos el factor sorpresa, vamos a aprovecharlo entonces – el maestro bebió más té y les dio una mirada determinada a ambos jóvenes – mañana haremos nuestra jugada, vamos a enfrentarnos a Hawk moth.

…

La noche había caído, Marinette, Adrien y el maestro Fú seguían conversando sobre todo lo ocurrido e idearon un plan de ataque… La chica recibió en un momento de la noche una llamada de sus padres que para conveniencia de todos le informaban que se tardarían un poco más en su viaje, ya que les había resultado una nueva propuesta de negocio, entonces requerían de más tiempo.

El maestro Fú les ofreció quedarse esta noche en su departamento, después de todo no era buena idea que tanto Adrien como Ladybug salieran y le dieran oportunidad a Hawk Moth de conocer su paradero.

Afortunadamente el maestro vivía solo y tenia mucho espacio para que los chicos se acomodaran, así pasó la noche después de una ligera cena y una rápida revisión a Plagg, que se encontraba dormido junto a Tikki, todos se fueron a descansar.

…

-¡CAMEMBERT!

El emocionado grito del kwami que recién despertaba se escuchó por todo el lugar… él maestro Fú había dejado una bandeja con apestoso queso camembert para cuando esté despertara.

Todos los presentes se dirigieron al lugar donde se encontraba Plagg devorando por completo el queso.

-vaya maestro, realmente esta como si nada hubiera pasado – mencionó Adrien sonriendo al ver a su compañero

-Bueno, siempre hay que confiar en los antiguos conocimientos y en el poder de los kwamis, ¿Cómo te sientes Plagg?

El gato negro terminó de devorar su queso y no sin antes dar un pequeño eructo de satisfacción respondió.

-no hay nada que el camembert no pueda solucionar – Plagg voló hacia el maestro – realmente siento que la energía ha vuelto a mí, gracias maestro – el maestro asintió y el kwami se dirigió a Adrien.

-y tu chico ¿también lograste descansar? La verdad te veo muy bien, pero creo que un poco de camembert podrá hacerte sentir mejor de lo que ya estas.

\- creo que así estoy bien, pero gracias amigo – Adrien cogió al kwami en sus manos y le dio un pequeño abrazo – no me vuelvas a preocupar así, prefiero mil veces oler todo un día a queso apestoso que perder a mi compañero.

-para tu información el queso tiene un olor particularmente llamativo – el kwami se cruzo de brazos, pero después le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa característica de él – y no te preocupes, no se te será fácil deshacerte de mí.

Después de eso, el kwami también se acercó a Marinette que sabía que estaba preocupada, la chica lo acogió en sus brazos la cual no dejaba de preguntarle sobre su estado, a Plagg le parecía una chica encantadora, "será divertido convivir con ella en un futuro" pensó.

….

\- ¿Todos conocen el plan? – preguntó Wayzz, todos asintieron con determinación.

Había llegado la hora, colocarían a prueba su plan para terminar de una vez por todas con Hawk Moth.

Plagg, Tikki y tambien Wayzz se habían alimentado bien para tener toda su energía en las transformaciones; Adrien y Marinette habían cambiado su ropa, el maestro le dio a Adrien una camiseta negra con unos pantalones que tenia guardados "por si llegado el caso" que para fortuna le quedaron perfectos, también tenía los lentes oscuros y el sombrero que había traído anteriormente , Marinette por otro lado insistió en ir a su casa rápidamente como civil para poder cambiarse y también para echarle un ojo a la panadería; él maestro fue el más simple de todos, solo bebió pacientemente una taza de té de jazmín.

-es hora de salir – el maestro terminó su té y guardó unas cuantas provisiones (comida para los kwamis) en su bolso, Wayzz también se ocultaba en él. – les deseo suerte a todos.

Y con eso todos salieron del edificio rumbo a la mansión Agreste.

…..

En su camino se encontraron con mucha gente que los saludaba alegremente, ajenos al miedo o preocupación que sentían por enfrentarse al vilano de París. Había muchos carteles sobre la desaparición de Adrien Agreste y unos que otros sobre los héroes de París… No tardaron mucho en llegar a su destino.

Estaban parados justo en frente de la entrada principal, todos sabían que entrar por ahí sería ir directamente a la boca del lobo, así que dieron vuelta a la esquina y aprovechando la soledad de los alrededores, ambos chicos llamaron su transformación.

-Podemos entrar por la ventana de baño de mi habitación, lo más probable es que Hawk moth se encuentre en su guarida, no sé qué tanto debemos preocuparnos por Nathalie y el gorila, confiemos en que no serán complicaciones – sin más que decir Cat noir cargó al maestro Fú y Ladybug lo siguió dando saltos por los tejados traseros de la mansión hasta llegar a la ventana que daba a la lujosa habitación.

Lo que había sido la ordenada habitación de Adrien Agreste ahora era un cuarto con miles de cosas tiradas por doquier, también había, no muy lejos de la ventana un charco de sangre seca.

Cat sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba al recordar todo lo que había sucedido hace dos noches atrás, y como fue que toda esta pesadilla comenzó. Depositó cuidadosamente al maestro en el suelo y dio otro vistazo rápido a la habitación… sabía que no podía dejarse perjudicar por esos sucesos pasados, al menos no por ahora. Inhaló y exhalo varias veces intentando deshacerse de la presión de su pecho. Ladybug colocó su mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo y eso fue suficiente para volver a concentrarse en su misión.

\- ¿está seguro de que no necesita ayuda maestro? – Cat se dirigió al anciano, esté le sonrio.

\- Wayzz y yo nos encargaremos; cuando hayamos conseguido lo que buscamos, nos uniremos a ustedes.

Con eso Cat noir y Ladybug volvieron a escabullirse por la ventana y el maestro junto con Wayzz se adentró en la mansión.

...

FIN? , NAHH ES BROMA... OTRO CAPITULO MÁS Y NOS VAMOS ACERCANDO AL FINAL; LA VERDAD ME SORPRENDÍ YO MISMA AL ACTUALIZAR TAN RÁPIDO, "LOS MILAGROS EXISTEN" , PERO BUENO UNA PEQUEÑA SORPRESA PARA USTEDES, ESPERO SIGAN COMENTANDO Y APOYANDO EL FIC, MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS. NOS LEEMOS EN LA PRÓXIMA . BYE BYE :) :)


	18. La batalla final parte 2

Hola otra vez, espero hayan tenido una bonita semana, feliz lectura... :)

...

Cat sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba al recordar todo lo que había sucedido hace dos noches atrás, y cómo fue que toda esta pesadilla comenzó. Depositó cuidadosamente al maestro en el suelo y dio otro vistazo rápido a la habitación… sabía que no podía dejarse perjudicar por esos sucesos pasados, al menos no por ahora. Inhaló y exhalo varias veces intentando deshacerse de la presión de su pecho. Ladybug colocó su mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo y eso fue suficiente para volver a concentrarse en su misión.

\- ¿está seguro de que no necesita ayuda maestro? – Cat se dirigió al anciano, esté le sonrio.

\- Wayzz y yo nos encargaremos; cuando hayamos conseguido lo que buscamos, nos uniremos a ustedes.

Con eso Cat noir y Ladybug volvieron a escabullirse por la ventana y el maestro junto con Wayzz se adentró en la mansión.

…..

Ladybug y Cat noir se dirigieron al patio trasero de la mansión; Adrien conocía perfectamente el lugar, por lo que se le hizo fácil encontrar la entrada secreta de la cual habían hablado Plagg y Tikki.

-esta entrada nos debe conducir justo a la guarida, atacaremos por sorpresa – Cat noir rompió fácilmente la madera podrida que tapaba la entrada, gracias al cielo no habían candados o algo por el estilo, solo enredaderas, muchas enredaderas ocultando su ubicación. - ¿estas lista My lady?

-Siempre que tú lo estés - Cat noir sonrió ante la decisión de su dama, se volvió hacia ella y le depositó un suave beso en los labios.

-espero que este no sea el último – susurró, después le dio una mirada determinante – ten mucho cuidado, no se que haría si te llegase a ocurrir algo.

-tú también gatito, no se que haría sin ti – sonrieron mutuamente y con un rápido abrazo se adentraron en la oscuridad.

…..

-Maestro, creo que esta es

Wayzz y el maestro Fú hicieron su camino por la mansión, Adrien les había explicado anteriormente cual era la habitación de negocios de su padre.

-muy bien Wayzz, hagamos esto de prisa – el maestro y su kwami se dirigieron a la pintura central de la habitación; echaron una última ojeada a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie los estaba siguiendo; para sorpresa y alivio de ambos, no había señal de que hubiera alguien en la casa. – muy bien veamos que tenemos por aquí, ¿Wayzz?

-Si maestro …. - El kwami atravesó la pintura de Emilie Agreste, y desde adentro quitó la seguridad para que el maestro pudiera ojear en aquella caja fuerte.

-justo lo que sospeche – El maestro Fú cogió en sus manos el libro de los miraculous y el broche del pavo real – ohh, te extrañe tanto pequeño Duusu.

El maestro guardó ambas cosas en su bolsa y revisó la caja fuerte una ultima vez para asegurarse que no había nada más de valor, luego la cerró y echó un vistazo a la pintura de la señora Agreste.

-Nos pondremos al día con Ladybug y Cat noir en unos minutos – el maestro se acercó a la pintura y ágilmente presionó tres botones ocultos en ella, un elevador de piso escondido fue activado y comenzó a descender – Me alegra que Plagg prestara la suficiente atención para recordar el código, ha sido muy útil.

Wayzz asintió en respuesta mientras ambos descendían en la oscuridad.

…

Ladybug y Cat noir avanzaron sigilosamente siguiendo las instrucciones dadas anteriormente; en pocos minutos encontraron la escalera que los llevaría a su destino.

-Escucha Ladybug yo … - Cat se volvió a su compañera regalándole una pequeña sonrisa – la verdad es que me gustaría hacer las cosas bien con nosotros cuando esto acabe.

\- ¿a qué te refieres?

-se que no es el momento, pero si salimos de esta …

-cuando salgamos de esta

Cat noir la miró sorprendido, pero asintió a la determinación de su compañera

-cuando salgamos de esta, me gustaría … bueno … me encantaría conocerte más Marinette, y realmente quiero hacer las cosas bien, quiero hacerte feliz – Cat noir se ruborizó un poco, realmente nunca formalizó nada con la chica, pero que mejor momento que antes de la batalla más grande de sus vidas como superhéroes.

El sonrojo de Ladybug no se hizo esperar, pero estaba muy feliz con las palabras de su compañero

-Yo también a ti Cat noir, Adrien Agreste – se acercó a él y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla – vamos a hacer esto

Cogidos de la mano subieron la escalera, su destino estaba cada vez más cerca.

…..

-ARRRRRRGGGG

-Maestro, por favor sea razonable

\- ¿razonable? ¿quieres que sea razonable? – hubo un leve suspiro – mi pequeño Nooro, la razón es que ellos piensan que han ganado, solo porque el inútil de mi hijo no aceptó la oferta.

El pequeño kwami se encogió un poco, Gabriel Agreste lo asustaba cada vez más

\- ¿Cuál es el plan maestro?

-No hay ningún plan, solo actuar cuando llegue el momento… haré todo lo necesario para obtener esos miraculous y cumplir mi deseo. – Gabriel miró por su gran ventana, la vista de París era hermosa, una sonrisa se formo en sus labios – son solo adolescentes jugando a ser héroes, pero la batalla no se gana a la fuerza, se gana con astucia. Se que ellos están cerca…

El kwami miró preocupado a todos lados, quizá su maestro se dio cuenta de que había hablado con Tikki y Plagg, ya sabía que venían por él... esto no podría ser peor.

-Nooro, Alas oscuras elévense

O quizá sí.

…

Solo unos cuantos escalones más, Cat noir tenia ambas manos aferradas a su arma, ya podían ver lo que era la parte trasera de una biblioteca antigua… inhala y exhala, por unas cuantas veces sirvió para calmarse, pero en este momento, todas sus emociones, todos sus sentidos estaban que explotaban.

Ladybug iba detrás de su compañero, ambos llegaron a la entrada de la guarida, cubierta por madera y libros que nadie leía, por unos momentos pensó que el cataclismo de su compañero sería perfecto para derrumbar y entrar rápidamente, pero no se podían dar el lujo de desperdiciar sus energías antes de que comience la batalla.

Una última mirada antes de la batalla, ambos estaban listos …. Era el momento.

3…2…1, empujaron la biblioteca con todas sus fuerzas, está cayó al suelo derramando todos sus viejos ocupantes.

-Ríndete Hawk Moth – Ladybug balanceaba su yoyo ágilmente preparada para cualquier ataque del enemigo, pero …. – no hay nadie.

Sin bajar la guardia, se adentraron a la habitación, todos sus sentidos alerta.

\- ¿Dónde está? – volvió a preguntar la chica, Cat noir mantenía su mirada en el gran ventanal con forma de mariposa, esto era muy extraño. Algo no estaba bien, sus orejas de gato se movieron ante la señal de un minúsculo movimiento, Cat se volvió rápidamente a su compañera.

-CUIDADO LADYBUG

Gabriel aterrizó justó en frente de la chica, con un rápido movimiento de su bastón atacó a Ladybug la cual cayó de espaldas; luego se volvió a Cat noir.

-los estaba esperando.

...

Bueno eso fue todo por hoy, la verdad me he estado pensando una buena batalla, quiero aprovechar al máximo a nuestro personajes, pero bueno eso se vera en el próximo capitulo.

No te olvides de dejar tu comentario, si tienes alguna sugerencia, idea para la batalla me encataría leerla, nos leemos en la próxima bye bye :D


	19. La batalla final parte 3

Hola de nuevo, perdón por demorarme en actualizar, he estado pensando mucho sobre este Cap, pero bueno espero les guste feliz lectura...

Una última mirada antes de la batalla, ambos estaban listos …. Era el momento.

3…2…1, empujaron la biblioteca con todas sus fuerzas, está cayó al suelo derramando todos sus viejos ocupantes.

-Ríndete Hawk Moth – Ladybug balanceaba su yoyo ágilmente preparada para cualquier ataque del enemigo, pero …. – no hay nadie.

Sin bajar la guardia, se adentraron a la habitación, todos sus sentidos alerta.

\- ¿Dónde está? – volvió a preguntar la chica, Cat noir mantenía su mirada en el gran ventanal con forma de mariposa, esto era muy extraño. Algo no estaba bien, sus orejas de gato se movieron ante la señal de un minúsculo movimiento, Cat se volvió rápidamente a su compañera.

-CUIDADO LADYBUG

Gabriel aterrizó justó en frente de la chica, con un rápido movimiento de su bastón atacó a Ladybug la cual cayó de espaldas; luego se volvió a Cat noir.

-los estaba esperando.

…..

Ladybug se levantó rápidamente y corrió al lado de su compañero; Marinette esperaba algún día conocer a su diseñador favorito Gabriel Agreste, pero esto no era lo que había planeado, Hawk moth se veía mucho más aterrador de lo que imaginaba, su rostro no mostraba ninguna emoción, pero su posición de ataque hablaba por si sola.

-No te insistiré más Adrien, así que haremos esto por las malas … - la pelea no se hizo esperar, con un ágil movimiento se abalanzó sobre ambos super héroes, Ladybug se deslizó por debajo y Cat noir con gustó enfrentó con su bastón al villano.

-Ríndete Gabriel, no es justo lo que estás haciendo – La chica arrojó su yoyo ágilmente para atacar y contrarrestar.

-Nada es justo en este mundo mi querida Ladybug – su bastón se volvió de nuevo a la chica – es por eso que haré justicia por mis propios medios.

Cat noir atacó por atrás, chocaron bastón con bastón, una pelea tipo medieval se desarrollaba en el lugar, aprovechando la distracción, Ladybug se abalanzó sobre Hawk moth, ambos cayeron al suelo; la chica intentó retirar el miraculous del traje oscuro, pero Gabriel fue más rápido y rodó de forma que la tenía aprisionada con su propio peso.

Hawk moth se disponía a hacer su golpe final, su bastón en alto para noquear a la chica. Una de sus manos se dirigió a sus aretes…. Ladybug cerró los ojos esperando el siguiente golpe, pero solo logró escuchar como alguien se estrellaba contra la pared y sentir que la presión de su cuerpo desaparecía.

\- ¿Crees que será así de sencillo? – La voz de Cat noir retumbó por todo el lugar, había empujado al villano lejos de la chica y ambos chocaron con el gran ventanal en forma de mariposa, el lo tenía acorralado, Ladybug se colocó rápidamente en pie.

-no han visto nada – Hawk moth se concentró con su arma y de repente un brillo de color morado se formo en su punta, se formó una sonrisa en su rostro… - vengan a mi pequeños akumas

Miles de mariposas se reunieron a su alrededor, todas de color negro siguiendo cada movimiento del bastón de su amo, Cat noir y Ladybug quedaron paralizados justo en el momento en que un gran enjambre de mariposas negras los rodeó; mantenían sus armas en movimiento constante para intentar evitar cualquier otra jugada sorpresa de Hawk moth.

-excelente – Hawk moth se dirigió al gran enjambre y se adentró sin ningún problema; con bastón en mano se acercó a los chicos que seguían en sus desesperados intentos de defenderse. Esto había sido fácil…

Una luz verde hizo que de detuviera en seco, la luz golpeo al gran enjambre convirtiendo el negro en blanco, todas se dispersaron rápidamente.

Ladybug y Cat noir quedaron en shock al ver que ya no estaban encerrados por los akumas y tanto como Hawk moth se volvieron a la intensa luz verde que salía del otro lado de la habitación.

\- "Es mejor encender una vela, que maldecir la oscuridad", es uno de mis proverbios chinos favoritos – ahí en pie al otro lado de la habitación se encontraba el maestro Fú con Wayzz, Él se dirigió específicamente a Hawk Moth con toda la calma del mundo – Es mejor utilizar los miraculous para el bien.

-Tú, el guardián de los miraculous – Hawk Moth lo miraba con irá y rápidamente se dirigió a él, maestro Fú dio un ágil salto en el aire para evitar su ataque fácilmente.

-No tienes por qué precipitarte Gabriel – el maestro Fú se acerco (pero no tanto) al villano – dame el broche de Moth y terminaremos esto de una vez por todas.

Hawk Moth, se levantó rápidamente de su lugar y se abalanzó contra el maestro, sin embargo, la agilidad del maestro Fú fue una sorpresa para todos, a pesar de tener 186 años, sus movimientos rápidos y sus respuestas a los ataques del enemigo fueron muy acertados.

El enemigo se movía rápidamente, su bastón intentaba tocar al maestro, pero los reflejos del maestro fueron más veloces, cada vez más y más ataques venían en su contra, Hawk moth se estaba desesperando. El maestro retrocedió hasta tal punto que una caja lo hizo tropezar, era la oportunidad de acabar con el guardián de una vez por todas, su bastón se dirigía a él, pero una fuerza mayor hizo que su bastón rebotara y lo llevara volando al otro lado de la habitación.

\- ¿está bien maestro? – Wayzz se encontraba al frente del maestro, el kwami de la tortuga había formado un escudo con su caparazón.

-claro que si Wayzz, gracias. Vaya … – exclamo con una sonrisa - hace muchos años que no combatía, pero veo que las habilidades no se pierden, Ladybug , Cat noir ¿están bien?

-Si maestro, muchas gracias – la chica corrió rápidamente a su lado y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie, Cat noir también se acercó estando más alerta a Hawk Moth que también se estaba levantando al otro lado de la habitación. - ¿Qué fue exactamente eso?

-es uno de los tantos poderes que ocultan los miraculous, Wayzz y yo hemos luchado por muchos años juntos y desde que tengo memoria el caparazón de la tortuga siempre me ha librado de muchos ataques.

-Esto todavía no se acaba… - Hawk Moth volvía a acercarse.

-Esta bien, creo que es nuestro turno ¿verdad My Lady?

-Hagamos esto juntos.

Con eso ambos superhéroes volvieron a la batalla contra el diseñador, el maestro Fú quedó en una de las esquinas preparado para ayudar a los muchachos en caso de que lo volvieran a necesitar, él sabia perfectamente que no podría exponerse mucho, además su kwami estaba reponiendo sus energías; el maestro Fú observo a los dos héroes luchar ágilmente, él confió en ellos, siempre lo haría.

-Tienen suerte, pero todavía no me he rendido – Hawk Moth corrió directo a Ladybug quien se defendió con su yoyo, Cat noir se acercó por atrás y lo desestabilizó con su bastón, cayó al suelo, pero con un rápido movimiento de piernas hizo caer también al gato. El villano y el héroe dieron volteretas por todo el suelo; Ladybug utilizó su yoyo para amarrar la mano de Hawk moth justo cuando este se disponía a golpear a Cat.

El vilano comenzó a enrollar el yoyo alrededor de su brazo logrando que la Catarina quedara a solo centímetros de él, luego sonrió cuando recordó la herida que guardaba Cat noir, así que se apoyó contra él y con su otra mano, le golpeo el costado.

Un grito de dolor salió de los labios del héroe, la sonrisa de Hawk moth se agrandó y con la ventaja que tenía estaba listo para quitarle el anillo.

-ADRIENN …- Ladybug se abalanzó nuevamente contra Hawk moth, haciendo que perdiera el agarre del chico. Ladybug se aseguro de que su compañero estaba bien, pero se descuidó cuando sintió que la jalaban, Hawk Moth todavia tenia la cuerda del yoyo enredada en su brazo, así que la atrajo hacia él. Ladybug estaba a los pies del villano, este utilizó el propio yoyo para inmovilizarla y cuando la tuvo sin defensa le quitó los aretes, Luego la lanzó contra la oscura pared.

-MARINETTE – Cat noir seguía arrodillado en su lugar, su costado le dolía, pero ver a su dama en peligro, fue suficiente para despertar todas sus fuerzas – vas a pagar por esto

Hawk moth tenia en su poder los aretes, - uno menos, solo me falta el anillo del gato negro.

Cat noir vio que Marinette estaba en el piso, sus ojos abiertos, Tikki también estaba a su lado, la pequeña kwami estaba siendo atendida por Wayzz, mientras que el maestro Fú ya estaba al lado de ella dándole un poco de medicina especial, la chica se volvió a él, con una mirada triste.

Él gato negro agradeció al cielo que estaba bien, y que el maestro Fú se encargaría de ella, pero tenia que rescatar los pendientes.

Olvidándose de todo su dolor se levantó y miro desafiante a Hawk Moth.

-vas a pagar por esto.

\- Adelante … solo somos tu y yo … Hijo

Cat noir se fue contra su padre quien se sorprendió a su ataque rápido, ´hubo muchos golpes, patadas, puños, fue una pelea dura… pero finalmente Hawk Moth fue quien tenía el control sobre el cuerpo de Cat.

-Bien hijo esto termina acá – agarró la mano con el anillo, Cat noir se retorció ante su agarre… - has sido un chico malcriado Adrien.

Antes de que Gabriel pudiera completar su labor (nuevamente) fue atacado por kwamis… Tikki y Wayzz volaron por todos lados, opacándole la visión, Marinette se acercó e intentó agarrar los aretes. Pero Hawk Moth fue más rápido y esta vez le sujetó con mucha fuerza, su mano dolía, Marinette grito de dolor.

-ya estoy cansado de ti, niña – y tiro de la chica contra el piso en un fuerte golpe, ella se agarró su cabeza con ambas manos, los kwamis se dirigieron a ella, pero fueron atrapados en el bastón de Hawk Moth – los debí encerrar desde hace rato, y a ti me asegurare de que no vuelvas a interferir nunca más – dijo mientras hacía un movimiento con su bastón para acertar el golpe final a la chica.

-CATACLISMOOOOO

...

Bueno chicos, estamos justo en el final de este fic, la verdad me tomo mucho tiempo escribir este capitulo, pero al final se logro; si les soy sincera soy muy mala para narrar peleas, pero intenté hacerlo lo más detallado y claro posible, lo que viene será interesante.

espero hayan disfrutado del cap y bueno, les agradezco a todos por su constante apoyo, sus comentarios siempre me inspiran a la hora de sentarme a escribir. muchas gracias a todos... no te olvides de dejar tu opinión para esta batalla, (tengo miedo) jejeje como les dije fue complicado pero haganme saber que piensan, besos y abrazos nos leemos en la próxima. bye bye :)


	20. Final

HOLA QUERIDOS LECTORES, ESTOY FELIZ DE PUBLICAR ESTE CAPITULO.. ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN TANTO COMO YO... FELIZ LECTURA. :)

Cat noir se fue contra su padre quien se sorprendió a su ataque rápido, ´hubo muchos golpes, patadas, puños, fue una pelea dura… pero finalmente Hawk Moth fue quien tenía el control sobre el cuerpo de Cat.

-Bien hijo esto termina acá – agarró la mano con el anillo, Cat noir se retorció ante su agarre… - has sido un chico malcriado Adrien.

Antes de que Gabriel pudiera completar su labor (nuevamente) fue atacado por kwamis… Tikki y Wayzz volaron por todos lados, opacándole la visión, Marinette se acercó e intentó agarrar los aretes. Pero Hawk Moth fue más rápido y esta vez le sujetó con mucha fuerza, su mano dolía, Marinette grito de dolor.

-ya estoy cansado de ti, niña – y tiro de la chica contra el piso en un fuerte golpe, ella se agarró su cabeza con ambas manos, los kwamis se dirigieron a ella, pero fueron atrapados en el bastón de Hawk Moth – los debí encerrar desde hace rato, y a ti me asegurare de que no vuelvas a interferir nunca más – dijo mientras hacía un movimiento con su bastón para acertar el golpe final a la chica.

-CATACLISMOOOOO

…

La magia oscura se acumuló en la mano derecha de Cat noir, sus ojos ardían en la rabia al ver a su dama siendo lastimada por el hombre que alguna vez llamó papá.

Todos en la habitación quedaron perplejos ante este nuevo suceso, Cat noir se fue directamente contra su padre, separándolo de Marinette, la chica se volvió hacia él, su cabeza le dolía horrible, y con tan solo levantar la mirada se sintió un poco mareada.

-No te muevas, terminaré con esto de una vez por todas – Cat ni siquiera la miró, la chica se quedó helada al escuchar su voz tan monótona y sin rastro de emociones.

El gato negro corrió hasta alcanzar el lugar a donde estaba el villano todavía tratándo de ponerse en pie; Hawk Moth no se encontraba muy bien, su cuerpo estaba lleno de magulladuras, sus ojos estaban rojos ante el aturdimiento de los kwamis, su cuerpo ahora estaba más débil, pero él seguiría luchando.

-que esperas estúpido gato, PELEA …. NO ME ESTOY RINDIENDO…

-Como tú digas – su voz neutral y fría causó escalofríos en la chica, el maestro Fú se dirigió a ella.

-Maestro ¿qué está pasando? – la chica hablaba en susurros, el maestro le brindó un poco de agua caliente con especias chinas, Marinette bebió un poco – ese no es Adrien, ese no es mi gatito.

-Es la energía destructiva, sus emociones son negativas

\- ¿Qué? ¿Eso que significa?

-significa que Cat noir va a utilizar el máximo de su poder, piensa matar a Gabriel. – El rostro de Marinette palideció esto no es lo que haría su compañero, así se tratara del peor villano del mundo, Cat noir, Adrien no solucionaría esto así.

-ADRIENNNNN – La chica comenzó a sollozar

….

Cat noir derribó fácilmente a Gabriel, ahora se encontraba justo encima de él, con el poder del cataclismo listo para ser usado. Hawk Moth no se veía en lo más mínimo asustado, antes sonrió orgulloso.

-Adelante, termina con esto Adrien – sin un rastro de emoción – se que nadie sobrevive al poder de la destrucción; es una lástima, tienes un poder increíble… hubiéramos sido buen equipo.

-Jamás haría equipo con un villano

-Yo solo quería traer a Emilie de vuelta

-SI, a que precio, no ibas a sacrificar a cualquiera para traerla de regreso…. – La energía oscura en su mano cada vez se volvía más grande y tomaba tonos no solo negros, sino también violetas – SE QUE IBAS A SACRIFICARME A MI.

\- ¿tú qué sabes de eso?

-Oh, se mucho más de lo que crees, eres el peor padre en la historia de los padres, y un mal esposo… Enviaste a mamá a hacer tus sucios trabajos y la amenazaste … la dejaste morir – Cat derramaba lagrimas por montón – PERO ERES EGOISTA, SOLO PIENSAS EN TU BIENESTAR … MAMÁ ESTA MUERTA POR TU CULPA …. TU LA MATASTE.

El cataclismo seguía creciendo en su mano, Marinette seguía sollozando al lado del maestro, susurrando el nombre de su compañero infinitas veces, esto debía terminar, pero no de esta manera. La voz de Cat la volvió a sacar de sus pensamientos.

-LE HAS HECHO DAÑO A PARÍS, A TANTA GENTE INOCENTE POR UN DESEO EGOISTA…. – Cat hablaba en contra de las lágrimas, su ira era incontrolable – Y MI DAMA …. ELLA …. NO PERMITIRE QUE LE HAGAS DAÑO JAMÁS ….

Con eso último el puño de Cat se cerró con fuerza listo para terminar con la vida de Gabriel Agreste.

-CAT NOOOOOOOOO – Marinette gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, - ESE NO ERES TÚ.

Cat noir parpadeo un par de veces, y entre lágrimas hizo un rápido movimiento con su mano, Gabriel se preparó para el impacto, era el fin….

"Crujido "

El suelo comenzó a temblar, varias grietas comenzaron a aparecer…

Hawk Moth abrió los ojos lentamente su hijo no lo había matado, pero toda su guarida ahora sería historia.

-Estúpido que has hecho – Grito cuando Cat noir se alejaba de él con los aretes de Ladybug y el bastón con los kwamis, le entregó el bastón al maestro Fú, y los aretes a Marinette al tiempo que le daba una mirada de disculpa a ambos, ellos sonrieron.

-Esto se acabó Hawk Moth– dijo simplemente – tenemos que salir de acá, espero que te puedas transformar my lady, nos ayudaría mucho un amuleto encantado.

La chica asintió y sus aretes volvieron a su lugar, el maestro liberó a los kwamis del bastón de Moth y Tikki sonrió cuando fue llamada su transformación. Después de todo el espectáculo Ladybug prosiguió con su amuleto encantado, que para suerte de todos si fue su vía de escape.

-Un paracaídas – La chica se lo colocó y se acercó al hueco de la pared donde antes estaba la ventana con forma de mariposa. El maestro Fú la siguió.

-Salgan de aquí voy atrás de ustedes – Ladybug intento refutar a su compañero, pero si algo había aprendido era que él nunca faltaba a su palabra, así que cogió al maestro Fú y saltó.

Cat noir evadió todas las grietas y tejas que caian por doquier, la guarida se estaba desmoronando y se acercó al lugar donde seguía Hawk Moth inmóvil.

-Será mejor salir de este lugar – Dijo Cat, que al mismo tiempo quitaba el broche de la mariposa de las prendas de su padre y se la guardaba en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, Gabriel Agreste apareció en su lugar y en ningún momento le dirigió la mirada al héroe.

Cat noir cogió al diseñador en brazos, sabía que sin el broche y después de lo sucedido no le quedaba ninguna fuerza para irse en su contra. Con la agilidad de un gato, el chico salió del lugar, justo a tiempo antes de que todo colapsara.

Ladybug y el maestro Fú veían desde un punto seguro, como todo se iba al piso, hasta convertirse en humo y escombros.

Cat noir llegó al mismo lugar de ellos para ver la mitad de la mansión destruida totalmente por su poder. Él depositó a su padre en el suelo, y de su bolsillo sacó el broche de Moth el cual le entregó al maestro Fú…

-Lo lamento mucho maestro – Cat noir miró de nuevo al lugar destruido, el maestro Fú coloco la mano en su hombro.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti muchacho – él le regaló una sonrisa y después de unos segundos el gato negro se encontró envuelto por los acogedores brazos de su dama.

-Gato tonto, no vuelvas a preocuparme así jamás – Cat noir la acunó en brazos mientras la chica terminaba de sollozar.

-Lo siento mucho my lady, pero sabes como somos los gatos – Ladybug se rio un poco ante esto, sabia que Cat siempre se metía en problemas, pero así lo amaba.

Ambos se separaron cuando escucharon a lo lejos las sirenas de los bomberos y ambulancias, al mismo tiempo que el sonido de sus miraculous, no iban a permanecer en sus transformaciones por mucho.

Cat noir se volvió a Gabriel.

-Lo siento mucho Adrien – la voz de Gabriel era apenas un susurro, Cat se sorprendió a sus palabras – lo siento mucho.

-Yo también lo siento …. Padre – Cat colocó su mano aguantada en su hombro, Gabriel alzo su mirada a su hijo – no quería que las cosas fueran así.

Las sirenas ya estaban cerca, Ladybug y el maestro Fú decidieron darle espacio a los Agreste. Cat se volvió a su padre nuevamente y con todo el coraje del mundo dijo.

-te perdono.

\- ¿Qué? – la cara de sorpresa de Gabriel era esperada, Cat se acerco a su padre y lo abrazo – yo he decidido perdonarte padre.

Gabriel aturdido al principio, pero rendido, abrazo a su hijo, quizá sería el último abrazo que recibiría de su parte, pues ya sabía cual sería su destino por el resto de su vida.

Cat se alejó cuando su miraculous dio otra señal, la verdad no quería que la policía comenzara a interrogar a Adrien, sería mejor aprovechar todo el tiempo como Cat noir, la prensa se podría esperar un poco más.

Ladybug y el maestro Fú vieron como los bomberos y paramédicos llegaban apresurados al lugar y entraban en acción a buscar heridos o apagar brechas de fuego que se habían formado tras el derrumbe, Cat noir se situó al lado de su dama, el teniente Roger se acercó.

-Espero que haya una buena historia detrás de todo esto. – Ladybug miro a Cat quien asintió en aprobación para dar la noticia.

-París ya no tendrá que preocuparse por Hawk Moth – Varios reporteros también llegaban a la escena y sus micrófonos rodeaban a los héroes.

\- ¿puedes decirnos que pasó? ¿no habrá más akumas? ¿Qué tienen que ver los agreste con Hawk Moth?

\- Gabriel Agreste ha aceptado su derrota, sus poderes ya han sido arrebatados y el miraculous ya está a salvo – toda la prensa se sorprendió ante la gran revelación sobre el diseñador – eso es todo lo que responderemos por ahora.

La policía recogió a Gabriel de su lugar y se lo llevaron en la patrulla, Los bomberos se encargaron de las llamas y escombros, también se les aseguró a los paramédicos que no había más personas en la mansión. Ellos insistieron en curar las heridas de los héroes, pero ellos aseguraron que estaban bien. Los reporteros se amontonaban en el lugar para tener la entrevista exclusiva del año, pero otro pitido de los miraculous los hizo volver a la realidad.

-es hora de irnos – Cat noir fue el primero en salir del lugar seguido por su lady, ambos necesitaban alejarse de allí.

El maestro Fú vio como ambos desaparecían por los edificios, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, mientras observaba el miraculous de Moth de regreso en sus manos; emprendió su camino a casa, pero los reporteros le rodearon.

\- ¿Quién es usted?, ¿estuvo en la pelea? ¿Qué nos puede decir de la revelación de Gabriel Agreste? – los reporteros se amontonaban a su alrededor, el maestro Fú sonrió, les iba a responder con gusto.

-Yo… solo soy un anciano, me dirigía a mi casa a tomar un poco de té – el maestro les respondió y todos se quedaron desilusionados de que solo era un hombre que no tenia nada que ver con los héroes.

Silbando tranquilamente el maestro emprendió su camino a casa.

FIN

...

YYYY ASÍ DOY POR TERMINADO ESTE FIC.. ¿QUE? ¿SE ACABÓ? , LA VERDAD AL PRINCIPIO DIJE QUE SERÍA UN FIC CORTO, PERO QUE LES DIGO, CADA VEZ QUE VEO MIRACULOUS ME INSPIRO PARA ESCRIBIR MÁS Y MÁS.

AHH POR CIERTO, LES AVISO QUE TODAVÍA FALTA ALGO EN ESTE FIC, NO SE USTEDES PERO YO CREO QUE FALTA ACLARAR ALGUNAS COSAS, NO SE QUIZÁ HABRÁ UN EPÍLOGO.. :D . DEJENME SABER QUE PIENSAN DE ESO...

LES AGRADEZCO A TODOS DE ANTEMANO POR LEER ESTE LOCO FANFICTION, Y POR TODO SU APOYO... ESPERO ME DEJES SABER QUE PIENSAS DE ESTE CAPITULO O CUALQUIER COMENTARIO QUE ME DESEES DEJAR, SIEMPRE SOY FELIZ DE LEERLOS. BUENO ESO FUE TODO POR AHORA, BYE BYE :)


	21. Epílogo

La tarde iba transcurriendo en París, todas las personas ahora conocían sobre la derrota de Gabriel Agreste – Hawk Moth. Victorias y risas se escuchaban entorno a las calles; familias enteras celebraban con fiestas y cenas… todo por fin había terminado, o al menos para los ciudadanos.

Ladybug y Cat Noir saltaban de edificio en edificio ágilmente, sus miraculous habían dado la advertencia y estaban a punto de perder la transformación, así que se dirigieron a su lugar favorito, la torre Eiffel.

Las grandes vigas de la construcción era el lugar perfecto para admirar París y tener privacidad, los dos héroes llegaron rápidamente y deshicieron la transformación.

-todo a terminado ¿verdad? – Marinette pregunto suavemente, sabía que su compañero podría quebrarse en cualquier instante.

Adrien por otro lado, permaneció mirando el hermoso atardecer, los hermosos colores entre amarillo, rosa y naranja siempre fue todo un espectáculo… el chico suspiro, sus pensamientos rondaban a todo lo que viene en estos días, el juicio de su padre, entrevistas, firmas, deberes en cuanto al negocio de la moda …. Soledad, ya no tenía absolutamente nada de su pequeña familia.

Su respiración era un poco pesada, estaba poniendo su mayor esfuerzo para no romper a llorar, ya fueron suficientes lagrimas por hoy.

Marinette veía a su gatito sumido en pensamientos y con la respiración un poco entrecortada, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, aunque el chico estuviera haciéndose el fuerte, Marinette lo conocía tan bien como la palma de su mano.

-sabes Adrien, no es bueno sufrir solo – la chica posó sus manos en sus mejillas para limpiar las primeras lagrimas traicioneras del muchacho – estoy aquí para ti.

Y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, Adrien rompió a llorar inconsolablemente, Marinette lo atrajo a ella y lo acunó en un fuerte abrazo, mientras hacía círculos en su espalda y también dejaba derramar sus lágrimas.

Él atardecer no era el único testigo de la triste escena, Plagg y Tikki se posaron en una viga más alta, si bien habían terminado con la transformación y estaban exhaustos, no fue el momento preciso para comer, las pequeñas criaturas miraron la escena de sus elegidos mientras ellos mismos permanecían en su pequeño abrazo.

-él la va a necesitar siempre – Plagg susurro cuando se separaron

-nos va a necesitar a todos…somos un equipo, somos una familia – Tikki sonrio un poco a Plagg - sé que Marinette siempre va a estar a su lado y va a cuidar de él, y él de ella.

-así como nosotros – con sus patitas juntas Plagg y Tikki volvieron a acurrucarse y sonrieron sabiendo que todo estará bien.

...

Había pasado tiempo y ya solo se escuchaban pequeños sollozos, Adrien se aferraba a Marinette como si fuera su propia vida entre sus brazos, en definitiva soltar todo su dolor lo hacía sentirse libre, Marinette le dio la fuerza que necesita, sabía que ella estaría ahí para él, siempre podía contar con ella…

Adrien recobró su postura y limpiando el último rastro de lágrimas miro sonriente a su princesa.

-Gracias Marinette – el cogió sus manos entre las suyas y las besó, la chica se sonrojo y sonrió a su compañero.

-jamás te dejaría solo gatito, quiero que sepas que siempre estaré para ti, y estaré acompañándote en cada momento que venga.

Adrien acarició su rostro y secó algunas lágrimas que había derramado.

-eres todo lo que necesito princesa; no ha sido fácil nada de esto, pero se que a tu lado podre salir adelante… realmente me voy a sentir muy cargado con estos próximos sucesos, pero se que estarás para mí, así como yo para ti y así quiero estarlo por siempre.

Marinette se sorprendió un poco cuando Adrien se levantó de su lugar y le ofreció la mano, era un momento único, solo ellos dos, Marinette y Adrien a la luz de la luna. Si habían tenido una ardua pelea antes sus cuerpos no sentían el cansancio ni dolor sus heridas.

Adrien se arrodillo aun con las manos entre las suyas y sonrió al ver la hermosa expresión de sorpresa de su dama.

-Quería ser más romántico, pero no me puedo contener más – Adrien tomo todo el aliento posible – Las situaciones no son como las habíamos planeado, ha sido un difícil camino, pero lo hemos conseguido… París esta a salvo; convertirme en Cat Noir a sido una de las mejores cosas que me haya pasado en la vida, pude ver el mundo de una manera diferente, pude conocer gente extraordinaria y pude compartir increíbles momentos al lado de mi compañera heroína.

Adrien nunca se había sentido más seguro de algo

-También conocí a una tímida chica cuando comencé a asistir a la escuela, me acuerdo perfectamente el momento en que te entregué el paraguas, fue una sensación extraordinaria, fue un momento especial, porque desde ahí se convirtió en una de mis mejores amigas; descubrí que esa chica es la persona más maravillosa que existe, es talentosa, siempre se preocupa por el bien de los demás, es paciente, es inteligente ... es mi compañera de clase y mi compañera en la lucha ¡la chica más maravillosa! ; siendo Ladybug o Marinette siempre me has sabido comprender, te preocupas por mí, tratas de sacarme una sonrisa cuando mis días son oscuros….

-Espero de igual forma ser ese compañero único para ti, me esforzaré cada día por hacerte sentir como la princesa que eres, te defenderé de todo, estaré dispuesto a ti en cada momento, si necesitas llorar acá estarán mis hombros, si necesitas dialogar siempre podré darte algún consejo, si necesitas simplemente hacer bromas sobre gatos supongo que soy el indicado. – Marinette soltó una pequeña risita a eso último – quiero estar a tu lado My lady, quiero conocerte aún más y quiero hacerte feliz por siempre. Por eso Marinette Dupain-Cheng ¿aceptarías ser mi novia?

La chica cubrió su boca con sus manos y sus ojos volvieron a aguarse, pero estas eran lágrimas de felicidad, luego de salir de su shock momentáneo, se abalanzó sobre Adrien y lo abrazó.

-si si si si, si quiero Adrien Agreste

Y después de eso sus labios se encontraron en una danza perfecta, sellando así una vieja historia, y listos para comenzar otra, en la que siempre podrán estar juntos, sin ataduras, sin preocupaciones, sin … secretos.

...

FIN

...

 **Bueno chicos, este fue el final, espero hayan disfrutado el Fic tanto como yo ... me siento feliz de haberlo terminado. :)**

 **Les quiero agradecer a todos por sus Favs, y Follows, gracias por leer, creo que eso es lo más importante cuando se escribe un fic, saber que otras personas que aman la serie tanto como tú, disfrutan tambien los Fics y se preguntan tanto como tú, ¿que más puede pasar?.**

 **Quiero agradecer inmensamente a aquellos que me dejaron sus opiniones, chicos cada comentario me inspiraba a terminar la historia, saber que realmente les gustaba y quería más era el motor para seguir escribiendo. por eso personalmente les agradezco**

 **MajoPatashify,** **Junengrey,Girly08,Nathalie 0.0, Lyleth, Mavis Dragneel Vermilion , Alinita28 , Jane Malfoy G, LuxCe, mesias619, Gatitu26.**

 **y muy especialmente a** Lily Tendo89 , dtalles tre , laurenlmprincess . **gracias por siempre dejarme saber sus opiniones, ;)**

 **Bueno chicos, antes de terminar, quiero decirles que estoy trabajando en otras historias de Miraculous que pronto subiré, (estas si serán cortas) ;) jejeje, ahora si eso fue todo, besos . bye bye :D**


End file.
